Reunion at Sabaody Archepelago
by ChartersandSwordsJATM
Summary: When Roronoa Zoro returns to meet the other Straw Hats at Sabaody, he least looks forward to seeing Nami after two years. She had said their relationship was over, but the secret she carries upon their reunion may make or break any reconciliation. ZoNa. Don't like, dont' read. References to the slavery market. Dark. Be warned.
1. Return at the Bar

Reunion at Sabaody Archepelago

By Ladyluckrogue and Trynia Merin

Paring: Nami and Zoro

Warnings: death and childbirth, and references to human trafficking. Rated R for language and dark concepts.

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and it is owned by Shonen Jump, not me. This fanfiction means no harm to the anime or manga, and we make no money for the writing of this story.

Sunday, October 19, 2014 revision

Saboady. It felt strange to be back, almost like he'd never left the damn place, like the two years of hellacious training he'd gone through had never happened. He was anxious to meet up with the others, but according to Shakky and Rayleigh, not everyone had arrived. He'd been the first to get there, much to his surprise. He'd checked in a couple times since then and according to them, everyone was trickling in. When the news that Nami and Usopp had arrived, he'd been happy they'd gotten there, though conflicted. He wasn't sure what to feel at this point. Two years had done nothing to help him sort that out. Hence why he was at this hole in the wall, attempting to drink himself into a stupor and knowing it wouldn't happen. Even the old barkeep was giving him sympathetic glances at this point, impressive considering his usual clientele.

A figure in a white hat wandered in, and sat down at the bar. He wore bright yellow pants, and had a goatee and red satchel. He then ordered a rum and coke and started to drink it without looking at anyone.

"You want another?" The old man asked him, bottle at the ready. Zoro gave a nod, watching the liquid pour into the glass. The man gave him another look. "Want me to leave the bottle?" Zoro considered. After realizing he had the cash, he nodded. Other patrons filed in and out.

One of them had long orange gold hair and carried a metallic staff over her shoulder, while she wore a bikini top. Tight jeans were up to her hips held up by a belt with a holster in it. She wore sandals and caught the eye of many of the men before she went to order a drink at the bar quietly.

At the same time, several weird characters walked in, looking like sick parodies of the Strawhats.

"Girl troubles?" The old man asked sagely. Zoro glanced up, giving him a scowl and passing over a few wrinkled bills. "Just leave the bottle alright?" He griped. The old barkeep chuckled, taking the money and leaving him alone.

Nami frowned a bit and mumbled, "Rum, straight up on the rocks" to the bartender. "If you don't mind."

"Pretty little thing like you can handle that?" The bartender asked, though he was teasing more than anything, already making her drink

"I can drink most men under the table," she joked ruefully. She put down her money and smiled.

Since the time she had returned, she felt upset and happy. Thoughts swirled around in her head, and she wasn't sure what she would do when she next saw everyone. Silently she hoped she wouldn't run into Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro first off the bat.

"I believe ya." The old man said with a smile, placing the drink in front of her. "Man down on the other end might give ya a run for your money though. Never seen the like of it. Been through a bottle and a half and still going strong." He chuckled.

"Really?" she asked. "Get me a whole bottle and I'll show him a thing or two."

She quickly downed hers, while the guy in yellow finished off his rum and coke, and put down more money for another round.

The old barkeep leaned close. "He's in a mood, best not to bother him. Girl troubles I think." The man said with a knowing look.

"Well he's not the only one," said Nami quietly. "I've had my share of man troubles..."

She sighed and looked down at her drink and whispered, "Can you bring me the bottle please... I seriously need it." He noticed her putting down a good amount of cash.

The barkeep gave her a look and nodded. "Sure thing then..." He returned moments later with a bottle and set it down in front of her, taking only a bit of the cash. "Rest is on the house." He gave her a considering look. "You know what they say. Misery loves company. The young man's the one with the green coat. Might do him some good. Can't hurt him any right?" He chuckled moving away

"Thanks," she mumbled, not bothering to look up.

Instead she poured herself more to drink and slammed it down.

Sighing she lay her head and shoulders on the bar and traced her finger along the marble.

A hand rested near her. "Say gorgeous, wanna make some music with me?"

"Go away kid, you bother me," Nami muttered.

Another man a few minutes later was about to hit on her but Nami said, "Fuck off."

The next man to come over and hit on her got Nami's fist in his face.

"I said FUCK OFF!" Nami snapped.

At that point, someone raised a slingshot to the guy's head. She found herself ringed by a few of the man's buddies who were trying to move in on her. Boy was she not in the mood for this. One of them grabbed her as she kicked and a second and third dragged her back Nami spat and kicked while the man in yellow moved to fire something at one of the men, dropping him.

"LET ME GO!" Nami shouted but at least four men who slammed her down on a table were holding her.

The man in yellow rushed towards her, trying to fight off the gathering crowd. Her hair was over her face as she felt hands groping at her, and heard the sound of the man in yellow trying to fight to help her.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted.

Zoro meanwhile was down on the other end, the same thoughts as two years ago filtering through his head. The mention of her name shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. He should be thrilled she was fine, and he was, but at the same time, it hurt. After Thriller Bark, Nami'd helped him recover, spending nearly every waking moment of her time with him, the bond they'd shared since after Skypiea strengthened. And then, a month or so before they hit Saboady, she'd told him it was over, they were done. They'd made a mistake. Zoro clenched his hand around the shot glass angrily, slamming the contents down. A voice interrupted his musings, the barkeep. "You're a swordsman aren't you? Gonna help that girl?" Zoro glanced at the man. "What business is it of mine?" The barkeep shrugged. Zoro was content to keep drinking when he heard the conflict growing more heated, his conscience getting the better of him.

"You let her go now!" shouted a man with long black curly hair, a beard, wearing yellow coveralls. He slammed down his drink and yanked out a black slingshot from a red satchel around his shoulder. Zoro only saw the movement of yellow and white. Someone else was stepping up to break things up, so why should he.

"butt out, this doesn't concern you buddy," one of the men yelled back.

"You let her go or I'll shoot!" snapped the man. "I'm not screwing around!"

"Get bent!" one of the other men yelled. Zoro could hear someone struggling and the scuffle of feet.

"Don't get involved mister. They mean business…" whispered someone not far away, who'd been drinking at the end fo the bar.

"Fucking hell..." He muttered, slamming his glass down and getting to his feet.

"Pop green Venus flytrap!" shouted a high pitched voice.

A shot landed and Nami saw one of the men swallowed by a Venus flytrap. Then a young man in yellow threw himself over her to protect her as he was punched and kicked down. She realized that from the long nose on him it was Usopp. Relief and hope filled her that the Straw Hats were there and ready to take her back as one of their own. However, she felt a stab of sadness. How long had Usopp been sitting there and she had walked right past him not even knowing! Nami then grabbed a bottle and smashed it over one of the men's head while Usopp yanked her up and pulled her behind him, firing his slingshot again. He backed her up towards the door hoping they could make a run for it.

"You asked for it you long nosed jerk," shouted one of the men, yanking Nami away from Usopp. Nami felt her head snap back and a half dozen hands tear her away, throwing aside her clima tact.

"I'll show her who's boss," snickered the leader. "Put her down on the table!"

"No, damn you no!" screamed the navigator as she was slammed down and held in place. Hands grabbed at her bikini top and tore at her jeans. Before the men could pull off her clothes she heard a piercing yell.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW you BASTARDS!" she heard the sniper yell, and then someone threw themselves overtop of her. Usopp's arms wrapped around her tightly in a hug.

"You idiot what are you doing?" Nami stammered.

"Nami I won't let them hurt you. I'm not running away this time," he gasped as he tried to shove the men off her and was pummeled in the bar fight. At least he could protect Nami from them as he covered her.

Zoro pushed his way through the growing crowd, people stepping back as he moved through him, intimidated by him. He moved forward toward the group of men crowding the table. He grabbed the first one he saw. "Leave her alone, get out of here, and take your lackies with you." He said deadly calm.

Usopp was slammed against Nami, still covering her as she shook from head to toe. She buried her face in his shoulder, shaking. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was a mess, as was his clothing. Both were covered in nasty cuts and bruises.

"What's it to you pal?" The man asked. "You're interrupting my drinking and it pisses me off." Zoro said. "The woman doesn't want you, you accept that. Got it?" His hand was on the hilt of his swords and the man gulped nodding. "Call them off." Zoro told him. The man complied, letting out a loud whistle.

Thanks to that tall fierce man with the green coat somewhere in back, the men had moved away. Not able to see their rescuer clearly, the sniper pushed himself up off Nami. Nami sobbed as Usopp held her tightly. He slowly picked her up and grabbed her clima tact and his weapon. Thank Neptune someone else stepped in, usopp thought. Although rage filled him that it hadn't happened sooner. What the hell was wrong with people?

"It's ok, we'll get out of here..." he said softly. Nami sobbed and clung to him weeping. Thank god someone was here to save her. She should have been stronger but she was caught off guard. He could see movement in the crowd and decided now was the time.

"They might come back for us," Nami whispered.

"Hold on…" muttered the then did what he did best. He kicked open the door, and then ran out with Nami in his arms. One of her sandals lay on the floor. He had managed to get her clima tact, her, and his slingshot but not the shoe.

He'd caught a glimpse of the girl, shaken and crying, a guy comforting her. The guy he'd only see from the side, partially hidden by the woman. A woman with long orange hair. Convinced fate was laughing at him, he moved back to the bar, intending to continue drinking when he saw the shoe. He was tempted to leave it but found himself picking it up. He glanced at the door. He might catch them.

"Hey old man. Save my spot." Zoro called out, pushing through the door.

Usopp ran as quickly as he could across the street to a nearby building. Because Nami held onto the clima tact and the strange slingshot her rescuer was free to move.

"HEY!" he shouted. "Let us in please! Someone help us!"

Not many people moved around, and it seemed a rough part of town as people shook their head. However Usopp saw a porch of what appeasred to be someone's business that had a closed sign. Quickly Usopp saw his chance and hauled her over. Bofh of them needed to catch their breath and decide what to do next. In the state she was in he didn't want to take her back to the ship. Where were her belongings? Nami was spooked, that was for sure, and he had to find out why. If Luffy saw her like this he'd flip. Usopp was glad he was strong enough to carry her effortlessly.

"I'm such a fucking fool," she sobbed.

"Did they touch you, hurt you?" Usopp asked as he set her down on the porch.

There were footsteps approaching quickly from behind. "Hey!" A voice called out. "She dropped her shoe."

"Thanks mister," muttered Usopp not looking up. "But that's the least of our worries."

He grumbled, "Don't you care they almost raped this woman? Thanks for standing by and doing nothing."

He didn't turn around, pissed beyond belief as Nami sobbed into his shoulder shaking. She was hysterical. Usopp's voice had broken and dropped an octave. He sounded different but he was so pissed he didn't even recognize the voice at first. He was already in the shade of the building's front on the porch, crouched over the woman with ripped clothes, so Zoro didn't get a good look at either of them.

"You know..." Zoro started. "Think whatever you fucking want. Don't know why I even bothered." Zoro growled at him, tossing the shoe to their feet. He began to walk away. "It's not like it was me who cleared the damn bar or anything but don't mention it." He called back, walking away.

"Thanks a fucking heap," Usopp muttered.

"He helped us, that's enough!" The woman let out a choked sob, clinging to Usopp as he picked her up. "You could at least thank him!"

Eyes hidden by his hat brim the sniper mumbled. "Let's just go find the others..."

"Th... thank you for helping us," the girl muttered softly. "It's my fault... don't yell at him Usopp... Please..."

"But Nami..." protested the sniper.

"Just... let's go and find the others and let him be. He doesn't need to be caught up in our problems," she said in a whisper.

Zoro froze, recognizing that voice anywhere, hearing the man say her name and he turned, slowly. That couldn't be right could it? "Nami?" He asked.

A sick feeling came into Nami's stomach. Oh no, not here, not now. Not like this. Of all the rotten luck. It began to seem like fate favored her because it was the sniper who had saved her. Nami let out a choked sob, and clung to Usopp. "Zo... zoro? Is that you?"

"Holy shit, I didn't recognize you," Usopp gasped as he spun around. "Shit... I'm sorry I..."

"Yeah..." Zoro said, taken aback. "Good to see you too Usopp." He muttered. "Didn't recognize you. His gaze shifted to Nami's again, his face composed, not letting her see the rage that moved through him at the thought of those men touching her, not letting her see much of anything really.

"It's my fault," mumbled Nami quietly. "For dressing how I did."

"Now you know that's not true," Usopp began.

"Bullshit, it's not like you were dressed any different than the other women in there," muttered the deep voice that made her shiver.

All she saw was a green coat in her periphery, hiding behind the sniper as she was. Nami didn't even look at him, she was still shaken. Usopp frowned. This wasn't like the Nami he knew. What the hell had happened to her in the two years? She didn't even look the sniper in the face.

Zoro crossed his arms. "Are you hurt?" he asked

"S... sorry to spoil your drink," she said in a small voice.

"Nami what the hell is wrong with you?" Usopp asked, looking horrified.

She slowly pushed away from him, and staggered to her feet. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone," she said quietly. She leaned heavily on the clima tact, limping, while one of her arms crossed her chest to hold the halves of her ripped bikini top together. Tossing her head, she let her hair drape on either side of her face and cover her.

Zoro did his best to keep back from the conversation, though he noticed the change right off the bat as well. Where was the feisty fiery woman he'd been with? The woman that had caught his heart and then crushed it two years ago? Something had happened. He noticed her torn clothes, her shivering. With a sigh he took his jacket off, approaching her. He wanted to drape it around her, pull her close, and assure her that everything would be ok. Instead he held it out to her. "Return it to me when we get back to the ship alright?"

"Thank you," she mumbled as she accepted it. Quietly she pulled it around her. Usopp then muttered, "I don't care what you say. You're hurt..."

He bent down and said, "Get on my back and I'll carry you."

"Usopp... I can walk..." she protested weakly. Stubbornly she slipped Zoro's coat on, and then walked as she retrieved her shoe and put it on.

"But Nami…" began the sniper.

"I'm fine. Let's go find the others," she said quietly as Usopp looked at her shocked. Normally Nami would accept help in a heartbeat, but this Nami was different.

"Nice to see both of you. Guess we'll meet up at the ship." Zoro said, every intention of picking up where he'd left off with drinking.

Nami mumbled, "See you later... Zoro..."

"Ok," muttered Usopp quietly. "Sorry about cussing you out earlier..."

She barely looked at him from beneath her hair. "You've grown stronger..." she said in a quiet subdued voice. Seeing her hurt. Seeing her like this was worse. He felt like a coward but what else was he supposed to do? He saw her glance at him, his composure almost faltering. "Yeah. Two years is a long time. You look good." He told her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, with just a ghost of a smile.

"Nami, what was that mark on your back?" Usopp asked. "Don't tell me you were..."

"Bought as a slave to the world nobles?" Nami said softly. "Not exactly my choice of how to spend two years... but... I guess I learned a few things..."

Zoro had heard about women such as Boa Hancock being bought and sold as slaves or commodities. The idea of that happening to Nami seemed more than he could fathom.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Somehow he was still here, despite what he should be doing.

"When I was sent away, I ended up in Weatheria. I tried to learn the secrets of the weather control. I had, but then I was captured, and sold as a slave... to a man who liked pretty and feisty things..." she said quietly.

"Nami?" asked Usopp worriedly, frowning. Arms crossed over his chest, the swordsman listened. Without his coat they could both see how much his muscles had bulked up though he still wore the green haraaki. Three swords tied instead in a red sash hung at their side on his hip. Yet that jagged scar that covered on eye was definitely alien, giving him a fiercer look.

"Then what?" Zoro grunted, nodding for her to continue. Outwardly he glanced at both of them, but she couldn't guess the emotions he must be feeling.

"He liked redheads... I guess it was fortunate he wanted me alive... and that he had a library. It took me many times to try and escape..." Nami said with a shrug, though her voice shook.

"Of course! You're a thief after all!" the sniper chimed in, but a glare from Zoro silenced him.

"Your weapon's different," Zoro pointed out. If he could just keep things on a neutral note then she wouldn't see or guess how he warred with himself inside.

She held up the clima tact. "I was able to learn how to perfect it with sorcery like you did with dials Usopp. Strange how the lessons of a lifetime come in handy."

"What does that mean?" Zoro gruffly queried, with a hint of sternness in his tone that indicated he was indeed affected. That dark eyed stare showed some anger, but only the sort she'd expect from a first mate who saw a crew member had suffered. She'd expected as much, and deserved far less than the worry he showed. If only she knew what was really behind that gaze.

"I can't say if I got stronger or not in the two years, but I guess getting out alive is something," she said with a quiet laugh. When she looked up at them both men noticed that there were fine scars on her face, and her hands. Half of her face looked like it had been burned and healed over. Indeed the smudge of makeup on Usopp's hand told him that she'd been covering it over.

Zoro felt rage, stronger than earlier burning in him. He wanted to go and murder everyone of the bastards that had hurt her, he wanted to hold her, assure her she was safe now. "You've always been strong Nami. I doubt this'll be any different. Wasn't that the point of us being sent off? To make us stronger?"

"Maybe for most of you," she said softly. She just shrugged a bit. "But I learned far more about navigation. That should be of some help to Luffy."

"Strength isn't always physical." Zoro told her quietly.

Now Zoro saw the burn mark on her cheek that covered her face. Her right eye looked as if one pupil were a different size then the other. She managed a small smile at Zoro and said, "Let's hope so..."

"I'm sure we'll see for sure soon enough," the swordsman remarked, trying to will himself not to step any closer though his ever impulse cried out to search for those responsible and slaughter them.

Looking at Usopp and Zoro she said, "You two are so much more grown up now... look at you..."

"Fat lot of good I did," Usopp muttered sadly. "I tried my best to rescue you but... even with the pop greens..."

"Pop greens?" asked Nami. "That Venus flytrap thing that ate those guys..." he chuckled.

"That was pretty impressive." Zoro had to admit. "You've both changed. We'll have to see how much at a later point." Zoro agreed. "You staying on the ship or what?'

"The ship?" asked Nami, frowning.

"For the night?" the swordsman clarified.

"I haven't yet gotten a room," Nami admitted. "I only just arrived here. Only just managed to escape with all the money that owner of mine ever owed me... with help from one of the Weatheria men."

"Uh huh, yeah. I'm supposed to be the liar in the group, not you," Usopp interrupted her.

"Nami," Zoro grunted, fixing her in a hard stare "What really happened? Where's your belongings?"

She looked down. "No, that's a fib. A few fishmen friends of mine bailed me out... and helped me escape from that bastard. They gave me the change of clothes that I'm wearing now, and managed to get back some of the money owed me which I paid them with. I got most of the rest of it back and was using it to drink in the bar to calm down. I didn't have any of my possessions. Those were gone. But unfortunately those bastards in the bar… stole my money before Usopp saved me."

"Fish men?" Usopp asked.

She nodded. "They were sent by Jinbe."

Zoro gave her a careful nod. "If you run into problems let me know. I'm staying at the place next to the bar." He wanted to invite her but he knew she'd turn it down. He'd offer the help and not expect anything

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Nami... surely you can split a room with me," muttered Usopp.

"I don't want to put you out," she sighed.

"But you said the men at the bar stole your money!" Usopp countered, reaching to grab her wrist.

Nami shrugged him off. "I still have a little money," she muttered, reaching into her bra to count it. "I'll be fine."

"It's better to stay in the same place Zoro's in," said Usopp worriedly. Zoro felt a bitter stab of jealousy. He knew Usopp meant well. They were like siblings but it still hurt.

"I won't stay with you. It wouldn't' be right," said Nami quietly. "I'll go find a place up the road. One of the fish men recommended it."

"He's right. It's a good idea." Zoro said. "Someone you trust should stay with you. You shouldn't be alone." Zoro told her

Nami turned to him quietly. "Are you volunteering? After what I did to you?" she said in a small voice. "I don't deserve any of your help."

Usopp frowned. "Nami... we're your nakima... don't..."

"I didn't say me. You made your feelings clear. Usopp offered. I'm just saying it's a good idea." Zoro told her firmly, proud of the conviction in his voice, though the words were hard to force out. "Usopp's right. We're nakama. It's your choice."

Zoro noticed that Nami was just wearing a belt with the holster for her clima tact The money that she had in her pouch was long gone. Other then the coat she had borrowed from him and her clima tact, she had no possessions. Only the clothes on her back, and those were the ones that the fish men gave her. Now the bikini top was ripped and only Zoro's green coat hid her from view. The beautiful jeans she wore were all torn, and those were the only clothes she had with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbled as she walked off down the road, feeling like she was intruding. "I've other clothes on the ship and I'll just change into them there. They didn't get the jewelry or money I left in my quarters."

"Nami wait!" Usopp cried but she walked quickly, eyes stinging with tears. She didn't want either of them to see her about to cry.

"Damn it..." Zoro growled. Usopp was one of the few that knew of their relationship, and the fallout from it. "Nami. Wait up." he called, walking after her. His stride was much longer than hers. He could hear Usopp walking behind him, thankful he hadn't decided to leave.

"Now give me a break Nami! Stop! You can't run away from us!" Usopp called to her.

Nami kept walking, not looking back. She felt like hell. Why did she have to walk into the same bar and ruin Zoro's life again?She hadn't even want to run into him yet. Just wait and see him on the ship. Not that he'd want her again when he found out what all she had done or been done to her.

"Nami. Cut the bullshit and stop would you?" Zoro called out.

Even though the navigator stopped, but didn't turn around. She used her clima tact like a long walking pole. Her long orange hair fluttered in the wind, and her shoulders shook slightly.

"Neither of us is going to let you rent a place in a strange in considering what state you're in." Zoro pointed out. "You should go with Usopp and just try and get your head on straight ok? Luffy needs a damn navigator." Zoro snapped at her, trying to talk sense into her.

"You sure he'd want one who was a prostitute to a world noble?" she asked quietly.

"Nami..." Usopp trailed off.

"Luffy doesn't give a shit and you know it..." Zoro told her, his harshness starting to soften as he looked at her.

She looked at him and murmured, "Maybe not." then she mumbled, "You want me to stay with Usopp, I'll stay with him..."

Zoro let out a sigh. He deserved a damn medal for what he was about to say. "Regardless of everything that happened between us, my feelings haven't changed. I want you to be safe and happy alright. You aren't right now. But at least for tonight, you can get a safe 8 hours of sleep alright?" He said softly, lowering his voice.

"Thank you..." she stammered, and let out a small whimper. Usopp saw her put her hand over her face, straining to keep back tears. Oh shit, she thought to herself. She wasn't going to cry in front of him, she wasn't, even though she hadn't been safe and happy in 2 years of hell.

Zoro saw the change, the tears she was holding back. Was it situational or was it because of his words? He didn't have a clue. "Look. There's a couch in my room I can crash on or you can split a room with Usopp alright? Just pick one already because I'm planning on getting plastered and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do to stop me." He told her honestly

She nodded slowly, and held out the money that she'd taken out of her bikini top, saying, "Have fun getting plastered. You deserve to get it after me ruining your drinking."

Usopp looked at her worriedly and wrapped an arm around her. "C'mon, let's get you a room."

He didn't take it. "I have money. I don't need yours. Thanks." He glanced at Usopp. "Take care of her alright?" He sighed. Part of him had at least hoped she'd have picked him. Instead she'd tried to settle everything between them with cash. He shook his head starting to walk away.

Wincing Nami let the money drop from her numb hand. She hugged herself tightly, holding the coat around her. Eyes stung with unshed tears. Of course it was what she deserved. Nausea filled her as she looked down at the money, but she didn't have the heart to pick it up. Quickly she spun around, unable to watch Zoro leaving. Green beri bills blowing around back and forth. Horrified to see Nami throw money away Usopp picked it up.

"Nami! Your money!" the sniper said holding it out to her.

"I'm going back to the ship," she mumbled. "See you back there."

"But Zoro said..." Usopp stammered, brandishing the bills. "This belongs to you! It's money! Don't tell me you don't…"

"He's got his own issues. He doesn't need me fucking up his life again..." Nami said as she marched off.

This couldn't be happening, Usopp gasped. Nami never would refuse money. It was horrible. The worst thing! What had those bastards done to his friend? Anger filled him as he clutched the money and rushed after her. He would give it back to her even if he had to shove it in her hand himself! Nami loved money and tangerines!

"Nami... Nami wait!" Usopp shrieked, brandishing the money as he rushed after her.

However the navigator made straight for the ship, intent on just doing her job. She would do her best for Luffy and look ahead, not back. It was clear she'd already ruined any chance with the swordsman already.

Usopp ran quickly as he took off after her, but at the rate she was walking she would soon reach the ship by dark. If only he could get to her by then he could stop her from making a huge mistake.

Tears burned Nami's eyes. She ran quickly, not wanting to see or hear anyone. Trying to lose the person running after her she pleaded, "Neptune, don't run after me Usopp. Please…"

"NAMI!" shrilled the sniper, his footsteps pounding. "DAMN IT STOP!"

"Go away Usopp! I don't want your help!" Nami shouted back. "Just leave me alone!"

She spun around, her clima tact crackling with energy. Swallowing hard Usopp marched up to her. He knew what a temper she had, but it was better seeing her pissed off than anything. Nami turned and ran as quickly as she could, kicking off her sandals and leaving them behind instead of fighting. If there was one thing Usopp was still good at it was running away. But now his legs carried him rapidly after his friend.

"Nami I'm not going to stop till you do!" Usopp hollered at her. "Now just STOP before I have to make you!"

"You don't have the guts to stop me!" Nami suddenly yelled, whirling around as the Sniper caught up to her.

"You're wrong Nami!" Usopp said, not even breaking a sweat. His tanned skin covered muscles that would put his former self to shame. For a minute she took a good look at the sniper and realized he was now a man from the muscles he sported and the new yellow pants with leather suspenders.

"Look at me Usopp! What kind of person do you think I am? You got stronger, but I didn't! I blew it! Luffy doesn't need me!" growled Nami.

"Bull!" Usopp shouted back, grabbing her by the upper arm. "Nami, for Neptune's sake listen to me!"

Instantly Nami froze, shivering. Was it instinct to the touch of someone dominating her? Usopp realized the fear in her eyes and it was like a slap in the face. She turned away, whimpering. "Usopp… after what I did to Zoro… I don't deserve to be a straw hat. I was a whore! I'm not even…"

"Nami, you listen to me!" Usopp interrupted. "I'm not having that! I didn't spend 2 years training to leave any of my friends behind! If you're going to run, I'm going to run with you!"

"What?" Nami got out, blinking at him.

Dark brows furrowing, the snipper snapped, "I'm your friend. Luffy will kill me if you don't come back! And Sanji will…"

"Sanji…" she sniffled. "I don't want him to see me like this…"

"Exactly. You need to get rest, and clean clothes… and this money is yours," said Usopp as he pushed it into her hands. "And I know once you're in your right mind you'd smack me for not giving it back!"

Swallowing hard, Nami snatched it away and held it to her. Her eyes watered and she saw her friend grasping at both her arms. "Usopp… you stupid pain in the ass…" she got out.

"Nami, c'mere," he muttered.

Nami then grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her, sobbing. She didn't even notice that the poor sniper's nose was buried in her chest and he found it hard to breath. His muffled voice against her chest made her suddenly stop. Glancing down she saw what had happened, and suddenly started to laugh. He stumbled back blushing deeply.

"Your chest's smothering me," Usopp blurted out.

"Usopp, you… you… I don't know what to say," Nami groaned, rubbing her eyes. "You're so grown up and I…"

"You aren't going to hit me are you?" he stammered.

"No…" Nami murmured.

"I wish you would hit me. It'd be normal," Usopp muttered, frowning. "Nami… please just come back and share a room with me. I'm begging you…"

"You begging me's more like you," she sniffled, wiping at her eyes. Then she felt herself pulled into the sniper's strong arms. His chin buried into her neck, chest pressing to hers as if afraid to let go.

"Nami please… please…" Usopp mumbled. "Don't run away from me. Let me help you. Or else I'll die a horrible disease…"

"What disease?" Nami muttered, hugging him back as she shook. She could feel him shaking too.

"The 'I'd die a guilty death if I didn't help my friend' disease," Usopp whimpered.

"Usopp, I guess some things haven't changed," Nami managed a small giggle.

"C'mon… let's find an inn. I'm getting the 'fear of the dark disease' now…" Usopp mumbled into her neck.

"Okay, you win. I'll go with you," Nami relented, knowing that she couldn't say no to him. Pulling back Usopp felt her sniffling and reached up to wipe her tears with a cloth out of his red satchel. She noticed it was one of his old bandannas. He took her hand gently in his and nodded back towards the town.

"C'mon…" he urged.

Nami stumbled a bit as she tried to walk, and Usopp caught her. "Okay, that does it. You're going to ride on my back Nami…"

"Fine, fine," she mumbled, touched by this gesture as he got down and held his hands out. Unscrewing her clima tact she put it into the holster, and then buttoned Zoro's green coat around her. Gingerly she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her legs carefully. She knew that Usopp wouldn't touch her or treat her in a bad way. Standing up, Usopp hefted her and said, "All right?"

"Let's go…" Nami said, swallowing hard. It reminded her of how Zoro had carried her on his back. But this time it was just a friend, and a much-needed one. Carrying her piggyback, the sniper easily bore the navigator back to the inn to get a room.


	2. What Happened to Nami?

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and it is owned by Shonen Jump, not me. This fanfiction means no harm to the anime or manga, and we make no money for the writing of this story.

A/N: Trigger warnings for infant death and human trafficking. If this bothers you, please don't read!

* * *

><p>It was later that night, after the bar closed that Zoro lay on the bed in his room. He'd drank as much as he could and all it succeeded in doing is making him think more. He was still clearheaded, going over events, clues, attempting to piece together everything and drawing a blank. The rain was pounding on the windows outside. He hadn't realized Saboady got downpours like these. As he lay there he heard a knock at his door.<p>

Zoro sensed that there was only one person behind the door. "Oi, Zoro!" called Luffy's voice. He sounded lost and confused.

The swordsman got to his feet, making his way to the door, not bothering to get dressed. He cracked the door. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where's Nami and Usopp?" Monkey D. Luffy asked.

"An inn, far as I know." Zoro muttered, holding the door open allowing him to step out of the rain.

The straw hat captain stepped in, seeing all the bottles. "I thought she was with you drinking with all these bottles..."

"Nami doesn't spend her time around me anymore remember? I doubt that would change in two years." Zoro told him.

"I guess not," mumbled Luffy sadly. "It's just that something made me really worried cause I called to the ship to see if they were there, and Franky said they weren't."

"Like I said. They were going to an inn. Nami...there was something different about her. She was upset. I told her to pick someone she trusted to stay with. She chose Usopp." Zoro said seriously.

"Something's not right," said Luffy frowning, his voice deep and serious. "I heard some people saying earlier they saw a woman in a bar and she didn't fight back. She sounded like Nami, but not like Nami..."

Hidden in the shadows of the dark room that smelled of booze, the swordsman simply listened without a word at his captain's story. Luffy continued, head cocked to the side, "Then they said they saw the same woman and another guy heading out of town with her as if he were chasing her..."So I figured she was going back to the ship those two people had to be Nami and Usopp."

"Likely," came Zoro's answer, but it was so low it was barely audible. It was his inclination to continue to not give a damn though his curiousity was killing him. Hearing it from another point of view made it seem like a bad dream, not the reality before him that had shaken him far more than he realized. In his mind he'd envisioned many scenarios of Nami being on some island learning about weather, and bilking the people into letting her stay. Just like she coaxed and wheedled Sanji into doing something for her. It was far easier to pretend that woman was not Nami. That it was just one of those false straw hats he'd seen, though he knew they looked little like the real Straw Hats.

"The woman at the bar was Nami. She...She apparently went through some things the past two years. She's not the same anymore. Dunno about the rest of it," the swordsman murmured, head still pounding. Unfortunately it wasn't sufficient to drink away her image.

Zoro picked up a bottle of rum. There were a couple shots left and he downed them. That lack of urgency and the delayed response was all he had the desire to muster. Let someone else take care of it. Why would it fall to him when she'd driven a wedge between them. Luffy frowned. "What the hell..." he trailed off. Then he shook his head and mumbled, "Well if you're gonna drink booze I'm gonna keep looking for them."

He was worried now too. Worried about Nami, her safety. Why couldn't the woman listen once? Had her and Usopp gone to an inn, she'd be fine. Instead of rushing around in a blind panic Luffy paced around. Tapping his chin briefly he then skerd,. "Are there inns outside of town?"

"A few I think." He sat down, running a hand through his hair. "Luffy..." Zoro sighed. "What goods it going to be for me to show up? How many more times does she need to throw everything back at me?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I dunno," sighed Luffy. "Well I'm gonna check. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Shishsihsi..."

That invisible agreement between two men, a captain and his first mate formed once more. Of course Luffy could just be asking him as second in command to help him take care of the situation, but judging from the haki he felt coursing off Luffy, the captain could more than take care of any problem without his help.

Turning away, he then said, "See ya tomorrow at the ship then."

"Imagining what?" Zoro demanded.

"Nothing," said Luffy as he walked out the door. "Sleep well!"

As he turned to leave, he then said, "Speak of the devil..."

Lighting crackled across his face, lighting it up for an instant. Zoro ignored him, torn between what he should do, wanting to go with Luffy but at the same time knowing it was a bad idea. His conscience, his honor told him one thing, his heart another. "Damn it." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, I just saw them down the building. " Luffy chuckled. "Usopp walking into a room with Nami... man her hair looks really long but why's she wearing your coat?"

He heard some arguing from Nami and Usopp and finally the opening and closing of a door. Only a few rooms down. Zoro glanced up, relieved. "I let her borrow it. Her clothes got messed up in the bar fight." he muttered

"Bar fight?" asked Luffy, frowning. "You mean with those fake Strawhat Pirates?"

"Fake strawhats?" Zoro asked. "No, bunch of creeps tried to pin her onto a table."

"Say WHAT?" asked Luffy, frowning. His eyes went dark with anger, and the wave of haki almost hit Zoro like a wall had the swordsman been a man of weaker ambition. Still drunk he managed to stand his ground.

"Usopp rescued her at the time…" Zoro began, his face still hidden in shadow.

"Is she ok? Did she fight them back?" Luffy stammered, hand pressed to his hat."

"I was at the bar at the time just minding my own business. Had no idea what was going on till…"

He glared at him. "WHICH BAR?"

"I didn't know it was her at the time or they wouldn't be breathing." Zoro said, just as angry. His eyes met Luffy's. "She didn't fight back...she froze."

"I'm going to go chat with someone," said Luffy as he turned away and mumbled. "Excuse me."

Before Zoro could stop him Luffy was out the door and slammed heard someone going by the door, mumbling about 'room 7 ordering booze' before they arrived and he heard a door opening and closing. Zoro sighed. Maybe it was best if he tried to lie down and get some sleep again, knowing it wouldn't come. He half-expected Luffy would come back eventually.

Somewhere around dawn there was a knock on the door.

"It's me, Luffy," called the voice again. "We need to talk."

Zoro heard it. He'd dozed off but he jumped to his feet again. He wasn't sure why but he'd thought for a second maybe it'd be Nami and felt his heart sink a bit. Luffy's words though made it sink the rest of the way. That didn't sound good. He opened the door letting Luffy in.

Luffy then sat down. He carried Zoro's coat neatly folded in his hands and set it down on his bed.

"She said thanks for the coat earlier..." Luffy said quietly, hat shading his eyes. He sat on the sofa, kicking a few bottles aside.

Zoro could see that Luffy's hands were stained with some blood. He wiped at them with a hotel towel.

"What the hell happened?" Zoro asked quietly, feeling dread fill him. He picked up the coat. It smelled like her, tangerines her own scent. Quickly he threw it to the other side of the bed

"I went and asked Usopp and Nami questions. Nami had gone to sleep by the time I went there, or she was lying in bed. Usopp told me what happened in the bar fight and I asked him what the men were like..." Luffy muttered.

He pulled out a poster like theirs, that said, "Weatheria slavers gang" with the bounty that said "100,000,000 beri" on it.

"I went to the bar, and it was closed. Knocked on the door and the man answered. Asked him where those guys were and if he knew anything. He tipped me off, and I went on a hunt..."

He pointed to the four men on the poster. "Turns out these guys were wanted slavers. They sell women as love slaves. They're not even prostitutes cause they have no choice in the matter. Seems like a few of 'em escaped and they wanted to recapture em. So I beat the snot outta em and turned 'em in. Barkeep's a bit richer now."

Luffy's eyes were filled with anger. "That's why she didn't fight back, Zoro. She recognized two of the guys as ones who had sold her to some whack job noble."

Zoro's face was tense as he listened angry, livid. "Slavers?" he asked.

Could it really be? Zoro though about her reaction. Shame maybe, embarrassment? Fear? Maybe...With him though earlier...there'd been pain in her eyes...sorrow but he supposed that might not have much to do with this. Just how bad were things?

"Where are these assholes?" Zoro asked quietly.

Now Luffy could feel the haki building up in the stoic swordsman, and a small smile twitched the corners of his lips. Instead of the booze induced apathy, the straw hat captain could sense the anger. Luffy had wondered if he'd have to drag Zoro by the collar kicking and shouting to get him to do something, or light a fire under his ass. Finally he was stirring something to life in his first mate.

"You want to come with and raise hell?" Luffy asked, fixing him in that penetrating gaze that could stare into people's souls. Now as captain and first mate their eyes again locked and a familiar vibe potentiated between them. Something that Luffy had missed that now had crackled back to life. Nami was one of them, and it didn't matter what had gone between her and Zoro. They had to rescue her and exact retribution for what was done to her. It didn't matter what heartache or personal things had transpired. This was what a pirate crew did for one of their own.

"Are they still there?" Zoro asked. His rage was familiar, it was comforting. Zoro gave a nod, quickly getting to his feet. He got dressed rapidly, grabbing his trio of swords. As an afterthought, he grabbed his coat. It definitely smelled like her but it was a comfort in a way, like he could feel her holding him.

Zoro rolled his eyes at himself. What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Since when did he turn into a sap?

"Let's go" Luffy said. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Luffy then led him towards the place where they were congregated, in the rain. They were chatting and drinking, laughing and playing dice under the overhang of a veranda. In the light of a few pipes and candles the captain and his first mate could see the 'wares' being bantered about. A few women were chained up and frightened as the two pirates approached. It had stopped raining at this point, and lantern light lit the area. "How much for this beauty?" one of them asked.<p>

The woman whimpered and tried to fight, but one of the men slapped her across the face. "Quiet whore..."

Zoro saw electric collars around their necks, one of them pressing a button to make the other two girls scream in pain.

"This is stopping." Zoro muttered. He stepped away from Luffy, approaching. "Oi!" He called. "Where's your boss?"

Zoro recalled seeing Nami with a scarring around her neck as she'd looked at him. Another insult to inquiry, adding another nail in these bastard's coffin when he and Luffy sent them to Davy Jones locker.

"Th... this way," one of the men murmured, seeing that Zoro meant business.

"Are you interested in one of our girls? You seemed like you liked that one we almost captured before but we can't find her. Pity. She's worth at least 3,000,000…" asked another looking at Zoro and Luffy matter of fact, since they were clearly pirates, and not marines. As if they were just talking about booze or meat.

"She's that cat burglar even..." snickered the second. "Boss man was tasked with us catching her again for her master... he'll pay a bundle but I'm sure if you want to rent her..."

"Zoro, do what you want," Luffy tersely ordered as he turned away. These weren't even prostitutes. They were slaves with no choice. Both his hands formed into fists, but he had done what he wanted. After Zoro exacted his revenge, he'd mop up.

Zoro followed him back, hearing the man's voice ask. He gritted his teeth. "Bring your boss out here. I'll stay here." He told the man, a white-knuckle grip on his sword.

"Yes sir," the man said as he went in. Soon he returned with an overweight looking man with a fine suit. He had a coat draped around his shoulders. On his wrist he wore a suspiciously familiar log pose.

"Ahhh how can I help you?" he asked Zoro, as he fingered his mustache.

"Navigator are you?" Zoro asked, pointing to the log pose He also wore Nami's bracelet, and her earrings that Zoro recognized.

"Of course," he snickered.

Zoro recalled Nami had none of her usual jewelry. For all he knew, the pouch he'd seen on her belt she'd been wearing was probably not filled with much cash at all. That green bikini top and tight jeans must have been from one of the fish men, and must be the only clothing she had on her person. In fact, he wagered most of Nami's belongings were in the darkness being divided by these bottom feeders.

"Always good to keep your options open I suppose." Zoro said almost conversationally to the man, though Luffy could tell he was beyond livid.

"So what are you in the mood for? You'd like to buy a girl?" he asked with a smile.

"Boss that guy was in the bar when we tried to get..." whispered one man. He was shushed with a hand held up.

"Here to ask about a woman." Zoro told him. "Your guy here mentioned her. Seems she ran away..." Zoro said. He was going to play this little game even if it made him sick to see what he could find out.

"Ahhh,' said the man. "Can you describe her?"

"Razorback sir, you think that it could be..." whispered another.

"Shh," he whispered.

"But that's the chick who had the miscarriage 2 years ago," another muttered. "What if he wants to have kids with her and..."

Someone conked him on the head to shut him up as Razorback glared. Words started to buzz along with whispers.

"Don't mind them, they're drunk," he said.

"Red head, curves in all the right places, brown eyes..." Zoro said. He felt dirty talking to these men and then that's when he heard the guy talk, the man that got conked right after. "What'd you say? She had a kid?" He kept his face composed, the shock from it

"Yes. Back when we first captured her in Weatheria. She was pregnant about four months with a brat. Someone accidentally kicked her in the stomach when they fought to get her. Very feisty. Unfortunately she lost the kid... real shame..." mumbled Razorback.

"We took her anyhow and got her some of the best medical care. But she owed us. So we decided to add it to her tab. She tried getting away a number of times but we ended up taking her with us to the market in Sabaody. She had been bought by a world noble. When she escaped he called us to come get her. So we did, and promised to condition her. Took quite a while to break her in," he snickered as he fingered his belt.

Zoro felt cold shock numbing him, trying to do the math. Nami had said she hadn't been on Weatheria long? Did that mean? He took a breath, sick of the act. He'd gotten the information he needed. Now all the pieces of the puzzle were in place. Any notions about whatever he had imagined she was doing when he went through a hell of training were dashed to pieces with the ugly reality of what Nami had possibly endured.

"So we brought her back. Only to find she'd escaped one last time. We caught her and were about to take her back, and lost her here two days ago in Sabaody..." he reported.

"What's a shame is that she won't get to see the fear on your face in a moment." Zoro told him.

"Eh?" asked Razorback, looking at him. "You know her?"

One of the men mumbled, "Boss do you know who that guy is? He's wanted..."

"She's my nakama. That's good enough for me." He assured the man. "Give me her belongings. Now."

"Now wait just a minute..." began the boss, pointing to Zoro. "You're the father of that brat. Seems she didn't know really about it..."

His eyes widened. "And she wasn't sure if she was getting fat or not... seemed really shocked when she found out that she was..." However one of the men tossed Zoro a bag that looked like Nami's.

"You dummy, she said she didn't know till she felt it move," hissed another. "And then Jingo had to go and kick her in the stomach..."

"Oh fuck..." whispered one of the men. "That's... that's Zoro... she screamed his name... and said she wanted to get back... Oh fuck..."

A series of confused gasps were heard as the men backed up. All the conversations overlapped. He heard what they were saying, all of it buzzing in his head. She'd been pregnant, how could he have been so fucking blind? She'd probably dumped him when she found out, though they said she didn't know. They'd said the baby had moved. Another couple of breaths were taken. "Did you give the child a proper burial?"

"Yes sir," mumbled the boss swallowing hard."It's buried not far from here..."

Zoro nodded. "Let the women go and get the fuck off the island. One step out of line and I will gut you all personally." He turned to razorback. "Her log pose, her jewelry. Now."

Razorback then quickly removed all the jewelry and placed it in his handkerchief. He handed it over. Motioning to the men, they unlocked the collars, and the women fled into the night.

"Where's this 'Jingo' bastard?" Zoro asked.

"Over by the wharf," said Razorback. "I... I'm sorry I didn't know she was your woman..."

He whimpered like a hurt dog, looking ready to piss himself.

"She wasn't. She's not." Zoro told him. "Get that bastard here quickly. I'm short on time." He then rushed off to find the man.

Luffy continued to stand, facing away. He felt sick to his stomach. Slowly he picked up everything that belonged to Nami. Zoro turned to face Luffy, his face expressionless, blank. He handed Luffy the jewelry. "Take this back to her ok? I won't be long..."

"All right," muttered Luffy as he carried it off.

He wasn't sure what to make of all this. It was his worst nightmare. After what he'd promised Belle mere. Now look at what happened. This was his fault. Nami would never smile again, and it was all his fault. Here they were all training to get stronger, and one of them he had failed to protect.

* * *

><p>Zoro made his way back to the inn. It was before dawn, the streets quiet, and the sky beginning to lighten. He noticed none of it. He was lost in his thoughts. The only thing he knew is he needed to talk to Nami, to at least get facts straight and she could barely look at him, barely stand to breath the same air as him. He was rather proud of the restraint he'd shown. He could have killed them all back there but he hadn't. Razorback wouldn't forget this encounter, Zoro had assured that much. Soon they returned with the man responsible.<p>

"Tell him what happened," muttered Razorback.

"Why? She was just some bitch whore. Not my fault she got in the way of my foot," Jingo sneered.

"You were the one who blamed her for losing it you fool," Razorback whispered as they walked up. "As if she felt bad enough. You almost ruined my merchandise!"

Zoro listened intently, staring the man down as he sneered. He could smell the rum coming off the man but he doubted the man was any more pleasant sober.

"But she was the one who left him cause he was so fucking reckless," Jingo hiccupped. "Of course I beat a little sense into her. She was asking for it!"

"For Neptune's sake shut up!" Razorback pleaded.

"So, you're the father of that brat, eh?" Jingo chucked as he looked at Zoro, clearly plastered out of his mind.

"So she lost something, and you kick a pregnant woman, in the stomach. You do it on a whim or you plan that?" Zoro asked him.

"And you're still looking for that whore?" Jingo asked, as he threw back his head and laughed. Zoro saw a few gold capped teeth.

Eyes gleaming the slaver snickered, "She was asking for it. Course it kinda helped that I threatened her a bit and tried to..."

"Shut the fuck up" Razorback sighed.

Zoro stepped forward into the man's face. "How'd you know I was the father? She tell you all or you just guessing?"

"Brat had green hair," the man snickered. "Course I could be wrong... ehehehehe."

'You told me it was cause she kept moaning Zoro in her sleep," Razorback muttered. "You're one sick fuck."

"Hey I like to try them out when they're asleep," Jingo bragged slurring. "An she stole the key to the collar so I kicked the bitch..."

Zoro lost a bit of his composure and punched the man in the face watching as he went down. His boot landed on the man's chest.

"Gaggrgtghghgh..." the man coughed as blood dripped down his chest.

"Oh fuck..." Razorback murmured, backing up. "You just HAD to drug her didn't you?"

"The fucking truth, now. How the fuck did you know? Tell another lie and it's the last one you'll ever tell." Zoro snarled at him.

"I... I... we captured the bitch in Weatheria where she was with a bunch of old men. They claimed they were just teaching her, but I'm sure she was whoring it up with them to stay. She was kinda fat, but I thought what the hell. We held her for three months, and she was getting fatter. We kept her drugged while I kept breaking her in," he gasped.

"We kept her with the best of our girls," Razorback chimed in. "Unlike others, I make sure that they're well fed and kept safe…"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you," Zoro growled.

"And she kept yelling Zoro in her sleep when I'd bang her..." He whimpered, "Then she said something about something moving when she woke up. She was like a fucking crazed woman. I joked and said 'you don't even know you're fucking preggers? She went apeshit, stole the key and then I kicked her stomach for the shits and grins."

Razorback muttered, "She miscarried, and the child had green hair. She said the last person she'd been with was you..."

Jingo looked scared shitless. "We gave the baby a proper burial. But we added the cost to her tab with the medical care. Crazy broad. Went ranting and screaming about how she'd done this and that. Didn't make sense."

"And not one of you fuckers thought to call a doctor for her?" Zoro asked.

"I called a doctor!" said Razorback. "He couldn't save the kid, but he saved her life."

"What do you care? She's not the fuck your woman anyway," Jingo jeered at him. "You should be glad we fixed your little problem for you!"

"Problem?" Zoro asked him, increasing the pressure on Jingo's chest. "An innocent child you bastard?"

"Ghhghghhh..." he gasped."But you said she wasn't your woman. You must've not wanted any brats anyhow if you dumped her aside..."

The man was of course making all sorts of out of line assumptions. Zoro clenched his jaw, removing his foot. "Up. Now." he told him. Staggering up, Jingo managed to stand shakily.

"You didn't actually think you'd live through this did you?" Zoro asked him He said nothing, looking scared out of his mind. Razorback winced, closing his eyes. Jingo quickly drew a cutlass, jumping back.

"A life for a life." Zoro told him. He advanced on Jingo, drawing a sword, blocking the frenzied clumsy movements with ease before running him through the gut. Jingo dropped down like a sack of potatoes, crumpling. Soon he was dead, with blood spattering the pavement.

"Eww," whispered Razorback. "That's going to be rather obvious tomorrow."

"As for you..." Zoro muttered, turning toward the man. He flicked the blood of his blade in a single motion, reaching out with a quick motion the very tip of his katana tracing down the man's face.

"Eep!" yelped the slaver. Blood dripped down the side. he shivered like jelly, his huge body quaking.

Zoro pulled the katana back, sheathing it. "Something to remember this whole thing by." Zoro said, turning on his heel to leave

Razorback stood there, panting. He yelled, "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" to his men. Zoro could hear the scuffling feet as they all beat a hasty retreat out of chattering seals or seabirds their cacophony of voices echoed off the walls of the buildings into the distance.

* * *

><p>By the time Zoro made it back to the inn, he still hadn't made sense of much. His most pressing concern would be to talk to Nami but he wanted to make sure she was sound enough for that before he did. He sat down on the steps that led to the landing by the rooms. It was still drizzling and he could care less. He was already soaked through.<p>

He could hear the doors opening and closing, and smell the distant scents of people starting to cook breakfast. The room that Usopp occupied was still locked, but outside on the front porch, Luffy sat dozing on a chair.

A man carrying a tray with various lids on it walked up, and knocked on the door to room 7. Slowly Usopp answered it, taking the tray, and brining it in. Luffy snapped awake. "FOOD?" he gasped.

The door slammed shut and the man yelped, "I... I have another tray coming for you Mr. Strawhat!"

"Good cause I'm STARVING!" Luffy called out. Zoro could hear someone else coming with another tray, and the sounds of Luffy eating outside the room.

Zoro smelled hot coffee. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir... you look like you could use this..." said a woman quietly.

Zoro was about to protest when the mug was pushed into his hands. "Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome sir," said the woman smiling at him. "Mr. Strawhat said to give it to you."

Zoro gave a nod. The woman was polite, professional, though she smiled at him in that certain way, the admiring way, the way Nami used to look at him. He cleared his throat, looking away. Though he could feel pride on some level, he felt ill.

"Thanks." He said again, sipping the coffee. It really was just what he needed.

The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Guilty of what though? Of being pregnant? Or for dumping him? He shook his head. Getting to his feet he went to his room, grabbing a pen and some paper and scribbled a note. It was straightforward. Just 'We need to talk' and his name. He folded it, writing her name on it before walking over to slide it under the door. Quickly he moved back toward his room. For all he knew she'd tear the thing up. He wasn't going to fight her on this though

If she refused, he'd respect that as much as it pained him.'

A half hour or so later he heard a knock at the door. Zoro cursed, having just gotten out of the shower. "Give me a minute." He called.

He dried off best he could and threw a pair of pants on, making his way to the door and opening it it. Standing there was reality itself, though it was easier to look her in the eye.

Zoro stepped out. "Didn't know you smoked." He commented, trying somehow to break the awkwardness between them.

"Hi," she mumbled, as she looked up at him with a small smile.

She'd changed, she'd changed a lot but she was still Nami, and she was still gorgeous to him. Her hair was pulled back out of her face with a ponytail holder, so she could see the burned part of her face, pinker than the rest of her skin. He could see no makeup hiding it, or the scars on her legs that looked like they were from whip marks. Both breasts were larger, and he saw her eyes looked less haunted since she'd had sleep and eaten breakfast. He saw she had put on her jewelry again at least.

"My mom Bellemere smoked. I guess I picked it up in the time I was with those whack jobs..." she mumbled. At least she looked him in the eyes this time instead of avoiding his gaze. There was sadness on her face, and he read her like an open book.

Zoro nodded. It wasn't good for her but he had his vices too. He stood there watching her, hands in his pockets. After a bit he cleared his throat. "I have a few things I'd like to talk about. They're kind of private but if it makes you more comfortable we can talk out here. Or leave the door open." He offered.

"Can we leave the door open and talk inside?" she asked quietly. She put out the cigarette after she had finished it, and put it in the ashtray she carried.

"I... I guess you know by now... about the baby..." she said in a shaking voice. "Luffy told me you went to see Razorback."

"We can." He agreed, starting to walk in the room, turning to look at her. She looked at him, her chin wobbling a bit. "I'm so sorry..." she got out. As if she didn't know what else to say. She hoped it was a start.

He didn't say anything for a moment maintaining his stoic expression. "Is it true you didn't know until you were there, or is that the reason you dumped me?" Zoro asked her.

'I didn't know till I was there. It wasn't the reason I dumped you," she said voice choked with emotion.

"I... dumped you because I got scared..."

She knew he deserved the truth, so she looked him right in the face even if it pained him. No more hiding. He sighed, nodding, his jaw clenching. He looked worn out, exhausted. Her voice wavered. "Zoro... I thought you had died when you fought Kizaru..."

"I almost did. Bizarre as it sounds, if Kuma hadn't sent me away when he did, I probably would have." Zoro told her bluntly.

"I thought you were dead..." she stammered. "I broke up with you because of the fear of losing you like I lost my mother Bellemere... It was stupid of me... but then when you died I... I..." She forced herself to look up at him. "I went nuts."

That left eye covered in the scar was easier for her to look at then the remaining dark one, cold and remote. Hard to read and approachable only as the first mate and nakima, without the intimacy of what they'd lost.

Hands shaking she found another cigarette and put it between her lips. She tried to light it, but burned her hand. "Shit..." she cursed.

Taking deep breaths she lit it, and inhaled, trying to calm down. 'I've never had a relationship like yours and mine before. That's why when it got good I ended it, because I was afraid... too afraid. I know that makes me a coward."

"I'm sorry you went through what you did." He said sincerely. "Thinking I was dead, the baby, the shit with those slavers..." He was hearing her words but he was having a hard time thinking of what to say. Her explanation made sense...but it made no sense that she couldn't have tried to talk to him at least instead of one day out of the blue springing it on him.

Zoro had heard the expression poor communication kills. If this was the case, then it would explain a lot. However, the raw emotions that broiled between the surface needed to be expressed. Two years had passed but there had to be closure of some sort.

"I told you...before we started everything to be sure it was what you wanted. If you didn't then not to fall for me and I wouldn't fall for you." He paused looking at her. "I broke my rule. I fell for you and just when things were good, I got what I deserved for it, for giving in." He said getting it off his chest.

Nami looked down. "I didn't think I'd fall for you..." she stammered. "But I did..."

"I know..." He told her.

She clenched her fists. 'I had written you a note and given it to you. Didn't you get it?"

"What note?" Zoro asked, not sure he had heard her right.

"I gave it to Robin to give to you..." Nearly two weeks before I told you..." she continued. Seeing the baffled look on his face she suddenly put a hand to his mouth and mumbled, "Oh no, oh shit..."

"The one that told you that I'd fallen for you..." she stammered. "You were right in the middle of training, and there was that business with the sea kings. I wrote it, and asked Robin to give it to you, and then assumed you got it..."

Shaking his head the swordsman frowned. Nami pressed her hand over her mouth. "So you knew nothing about it?"

"And you assumed I was being an asshole about it." He sighed. "I didn't get a note."

"Oh fuck I'm such an idiot," Nami got out as she put her hand to her head. She suddenly crushed the cigarette out in the ashtray and looked up at him, biting her lip.

It was as if she couldn't bear to look away from him anymore. That scar over his eye made him look even more handsome, as did the way he'd bulked up and grown a few inches. Now she had ruined things beyond repair. It took all her willpower to look in his face.

"You know..." Zoro said. "That day, when you dumped me. I walked up behind you, put my arms around you. You'd been acting kind of weird so I thought it'd be nice to get off the ship for a change. I'd gotten us reservations that night at some place." He chuckled bitterly. "And then you tell me it was over."

"You must think I'm the wicked witch of the west," she mumbled. Nami pressed her hand over her mouth more tightly to stifle the whimper. She closed her eyes and let out a sob. "I'm so stupid."

"You aren't stupid. Never have been." He told her seriously, and then shrugged. "Just didn't work out."

Nami looked down quietly feeling numb and cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and said nothing. What could she say? "And now it's too late," she said barely in a whisper.

Zoro hesitated before asking the next question, not wanting to cause her more pain. "The baby...they said it had green hair?"

She nodded, biting her lips as she let out a choked gasp.

"It's my fault it died..." she got out, trying not to get hysterical. Damn it she didn't want to cry in front of him, but it just came out as she pinched her arm, biting her lip.

"You stole a key Nami, and that bastard kicked you." Zoro told her. "I killed him," he said coldly. "A life for a life."

She looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. Her hand pressed to her mouth and she let out a sob of relief. So many emotions roiled through her she didn't know how to express them. Zoro was painfully aware of how easily he could read her. She wasn't hiding anything.

Zoro sighed. He'd made a vow the moment he'd stepped in the room not to touch her, to not give in to emotion. He couldn't help it though. He stepped forward letting her lean into him. "Just let it out." He was bare chested, hadn't bothered to put on a shirt.

Nami then suddenly clung to him without reservation, burying her face in his chest. Her arms went around his waist as she bawled. Crying for 2 years wasted. For an opportunity at a relationship that could have been the best thing that ever happened and it was cut short. For a baby that they could never call their own. He then saw a hint of a mark through the back of her T-shirt. It was white, but he saw that circular mark with three triangles on the top like a claw mark. A slave brand. All the things he considered could have happened he wished would have. He wished she had found someone else. Left him for another man. But what was the real story?

He felt her body shaking with her sobs and rubbed her back gently, just standing, letting her cry. It hurt to see her like this, see her so broken, but maybe this would help her heal and move on. He didn't want her to move on from him, but perhaps it was for the best, there was too much pain there now.

Nami simply let all the raw emotion come out. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She loved him deeply, but if he didn't want her, she'd learn to live with it. But she never would want anyone else. She would have her navigation, her tangerines, and her beris. Perhaps in time she could find solace in the arms of another woman or another man, but it would never be the same. She could sleep next to them, or have them share their lives but she could never have what she had with Zoro. Nevertheless, she had to get on with her life. But she didn't want to.

His heart ached at the thought of never waking up with her against him, sleepy and content, how she grumbled and griped in her sleep. How she bitched him out for leaving the toilet seat up. They were all things he'd gotten used to before they'd been ripped away.

She missed everything too. But if he didn't want her, it would break her heart. She'd find some way to go on, throwing herself into her work. Wasn't the first time. Though she wasn't sure she'd want to get into any relationship. Ever get intimate with anyone else ever again. Not when he'd ruined her. Maybe have sex, maybe even trust that one day, but never let anyone into her heart ever again. It would be too painful. Nobody deserved to be stuck with her bad luck.

Her tears were dying down. He still had a couple difficult questions so he figured he'd stay here in case she cried again. That's how he rationalized it.

"Boy or a girl?" Zoro asked. "The baby?"

"Boy," she mumbled.

"He...he was too early right? Or did the kick?" He could hardly get the words out of his mouth. The idea of losing a child even if he'd hardly just found out about it hurt.

"Both," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Zoro said again. "Would you have told me? If things had gone different?"

"Yes,' she admitted truthfully.

His face softened a bit emotion showing on it as he nodded, accepting her answer. She gave him a watery smile. The first genuine one.

She wondered if he was thinking she would go and be with Sanji. However she had no desire for that or any other man. If she couldn't be with him, she'd be with no one permanently. Maybe seek companionship for the physical sake of scratching an itch but never let anyone else close again.

Zoro saw her smile, giving a weak half-hearted one of his own and he stepped back, out of her grasp, moving to stand a couple feet away again.

"Any other questions you have?" she asked looking at him.

"Not for now." Zoro told her. "Any for me?" he offered

"Now what happens?" she asked quietly, wondering what he'd say.

"With what? Us?" He said sighing. "I fell for you hard, I still have feelings... but I can't go through you dumping me on a whim again Nami." He told her.

She nodded slowly. "Guess I deserve that much. "

The navigator wasn't even sure what to feel now. Except she felt numb, empty and cold. It was what she deserved anyhow. At least now he could move on and find someone else who would love him and treat him right. Not a witch like her. They'd both have to move on, as painful as it was. At that point Nami didn't care what happened, except that she knew she was duty bound to be the navigator of the Straw Hats. She couldn't let Luffy down. Regardless of how ashamed she felt of what she'd done. Nami had to hold her head high and put the past behind her, even though she was rubbed raw.

Swallowing the lumps in her throat, she squared her shoulders and tried to muster as much dignity as she could. Turning around she laughed sadly, "If that's it then... I guess it's it..."

"You never did tell me what you felt...aside that you fell for me and got scared." He told her. "I can read you sometimes...but other times, I'm not sure."

"I love you," Nami muttered. "That's all."

Still then turned away and walked to the door. "But if it hurts too much, I understand. I hope you find someone who truly deserves you, Zoro. I guess I'll see you later on the ship, when we all meet up with Luffy."

She was about to leave. The words that were so hard to come had just flowed out freely. She had nothing to lose now by honestly stating her feelings. Zoro deserved that much. Too little too late, but in knowing that she'd loved him, maybe he'd find love again with someone more deserving.

"Nami..." He called out.

She looked at him quietly, hier heart pounding loud enough she was sure he could hear it. Or else it had entered her throat. What else did he possibly want to say? What could be said? Except when they next met. . "What?"

"IF we try this...IF that's what you even want, you have to be honest with me. You have to talk to me even when it sucks and I'm pissed off. Understand?"

Disbelief filled her. Had he really said that? Was she imagining things? Was fate playing some cruel trick? Neptune don't let it be so! She hadn't heard him clearly had she? Yet she had. He wanted after all this to even try again. Did she deserve it? Angry fire boiled up in the pit of her stomach as old fears and feelings were set alight again. Her face flushed deeply, and her hands formed fists.

"Yes," she said, face hidden by her hair. Whirling around fully she fixed him in that furious stare that she was not sure she could have mustered but came back full force.

"And if you're even THINKING I was going to go find Sanji I'll kick your sorry ass from here to the ship..." She marched up to him, face hot as her eyes shone, and that familiar fire burned in her again. He had ignited it.

Zoro shrugged. "I have no idea what you want at this point. If that's what you do want though, there's the door." It was a half hearted joke, he still wasn't in the best of moods, but that ache in his heart lifted just a bit as he saw the fire back in her eyes

"I don't want that fucking cook, I want you damn it! I love you, and I never stopped and god you drive me up the fucking wall! I don't know if I want to strangle you or fuck you silly!" Nami yelled at him. "And it's not fair you looking so sexy and more handsome now and all I want to do is jump your fucking bones because I can't think of being with any other man. You've ruined me!"

She reached up and grabbed at her hair, tugging out the holder so it fell over her shoulders. "And that's the honest truth!"

Her chest heaved in and out as she blurted all this out, yelling in that way that drove him nuts. It was as if the real Nami had pushed this frightened woman aside and conquered the hell she'd been in. Zoro chuckled, the first genuine laugh he'd had in a while. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "I ruined you? You ruined me."

Red faced she waggled her finger at him just like old times in a n angry tirade. "The thought of never being with you again makes me feel like I got stabbed through the chest and it hurts. And to think that I hurt you makes me want to scream... as if I don't deserve you!"

His face grew a bit serious for a moment. There's been a couple other girls...After you broke up with me. Just thought I'd let you know."

Nami looked up at him and mumbled, "At least you chose to be with them..."

She put hand over her mouth. "Sorry... that was uncalled for."

HIs hand reached out to touch her face. "I know...it's true. I heard enough to get a pretty good idea...and I'm sorry. I'm also not expecting you to jump me right away if you're not ready alright?"

She nodded slowly and mumbled, "None of them ever kissed me at least."

She looked up into his eyes and caressed his cheeks with both hands. "I kissed one...but she wasn't as good as you. No where close." Zoro reassured her.

To this Nami suddenly broke into a smile and murmured, "Could I... kiss you again?"

He leaned down, his lips attentively touching hers, becoming used to the familiar feeling all over again. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his, feeling a jolt of passion rush through her. Zoro felt her melt into his arms. Both her breasts through the cotton of the T-shirt pressed to his chest, and he could feel the lace of her bra and her nipples perking up.

Zoro was surprised by her kiss, the fire behind it, not that he minded. Just the warmth of her breasth surged against his partly open lips. He was still a little concerned that because of everything, that she was rushing things. She then pulled back and caught her breath.

"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly. "I've got some food left over."

Seeing the look on his face she answered, "Usopp paid for it. The money I was going to give you was all I had on me..."

She looked at him sheepishly. "And I'm sorry I tried to settle things by pushing money at you. That was mean and insulting of me..."

Her breasts were squished against his chest and he realized they were bigger. Zoro almost reached out to cup her breasts to feel the change but caught himself. That was the crappy thing about familiarity..."It's ok...It was just the wrong thing at the wrong time." He assured her. "I have some cash. Not to pay off that outrageous debt but enough to buy you dinner later. Perona gave me some cash when I got here." He admitted.

She nodded slowly. "I'd like that." A small smile came to her face "You asking me out to dinner, Zoro?"She caught him in a hug. "I'd love to go with you to dinner."

"As long as you don't pick some ridiculous expensive place where you pay ridiculous prices for a steak the size of my pinky then yeah. We're going to dinner. You're choice." He told her with a smirk.

She smirked at him and giggled. Then she mumbled, "You can touch them Zoro. I would like you too."

He blinked at her, chuckling. "Am I that obvious?"

"Heh, a bit, but can I touch your chest too... so we're even?" she said, worried about him feeling honorable. She knew he didn't want to take advantage of her after what he'd heard so she was giving him a reason to. Besides she REALLY wanted to feel his hands on her breasts.

"I just don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He told her. "There's new boundary lines to draw so to speak." He told her, his hand cupping her breast squeezing through her shirt and bra.

"Yes," she said quietly."I promise the minute I feel uncomfortable I'll say something ok, Zoro?"

So far she liked his hands touching her. Slowly she slid her hands up on his chest, massaging it. He felt so hard it was incredible.

"Are they bigger or are your hands bigger?" she asked.

Zoro chuckled. "Think they're bigger but it's hard to tell with your bra on." He teased. He could tell they were bigger.

She then murmured, "You could feel them under the bra at some point if you want..."

As she lifted her shirt for Zoro, they heard a knock. Both his hands were right on her breasts just how she liked them too.

"Damnit..." Zoro muttered, here he was, his hands on Nami's chest,'

"Bad timing," she mumbled, as she was rubbing his shoulders and leaning into him.

Awkwardly they regarded each other, hands frozen. She then mumbled, "Did you want to answer that?"

Zoro took a reluctant step back, his hands leaving her body. It was more than likely Usopp or Luffy. Both of them tended to have shitty timing. He moved toward the door, unsure how it had closed in the first place. She'd wanted it open hadn't she?

"Who closed that door?" She asked.

"It's me," Usopp said shyly. "I closed the door since Sanji said he was on his way here ..."

Zoro watched the sniper step through the door, hearing his words, realizing he must have either seen or heard something to warrant that. "Uh...yeah. Thanks." Zoro said awkwardly.

Luffy put down a plate of breakfast in front of Zoro, on the nearby table by the bed. It was covered by a metal dome otherwise she was sure Luffy would have already eaten it.

"Here you could use this... And heated some coffee for both of you." He handed Nami her bag and clima tact.

Zoro's stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't really eaten much the past day or so. Then again, one look at his impressive bottle collection and anyone could tell the state he'd been in. He took a glance to Nami, passing a cup of coffee to her. "Want some of this food?" He offered.

"Please I'd love some," said Nami as she took a few rolls." She then took the coffee and sat down, looking at him with that same admiration he missed.

He let Nami take what she wanted, glancing to Usopp, meeting the man's eyes. "Thanks for taking care of her...I couldn't...I had to work some stuff out." He told the sniper. The swordsman watched her eat some of the food while Usopp watched with a slight smile.

"It's what friends are for," Usopp said gently. "She got a shower and a good night's sleep. I took the sofa."He patted Zoro on the back. "I had a time in convincing her to come back here."

Zoro nodded. "I don't blame her..." He said, glancing at Nami, who'd taken a seat at the small table, eating a bit.

"He has a way with words," said Nami quietly.

"I told her no matter what we are nakima..." Usopp admitted. "And that I'd follow her to the ends of the earth with all the straw hats."

Zoro felt a small smile on his face at those words. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed everyone. "You're right...we all would I'd think."

"I couldn't refuse when he said that. And your words reached me too Zoro..." She admitted.

Usopp smirked. "You are still our Navigator."

"You're kind of stuck with us." Zoro agreed. "Regardless of everything else...we all need you on that ship."

"Yes. You all need me." She said this with a chuckle. "I'm ready to do so."

Zoro nodded, seeing some of that familiar spark and determination in her face. He relaxed a bit seeing that. His attention shifted to Usopp. "How much of our conversation did you hear exactly before you closed the door?" He asked curiously.

"Only a few things," Usopp said. "About love and being sorry..." Nami blushed.

Zoro remained composed and nodded. "Keep what you heard under wraps for now alright? Anything else too." He told him seriously

"Yes sir," Usopp promised. The sniper looked as if he were blushing.

"Thank you Usopp," said Nami.

Zoro noted how much Usopp too had grown. He knew when to keep his mouth shut still. And how to keep a distressed crewmate comforted. "You've grown up, man. You look a lot stronger." Zoro commented, changing the subject

"Thanks. Heracles taught me about shooting and pop greens, and staying in shape..."Usopp said.

"Pop greens? That nasty plant thing back at the bar? That was you?" Zoro asked.

"Yep," he chuckled. "And I carried Nami without breaking a sweat..."

Nami mock frowned. "You calling me fat?"

"Not the best test of strength. She weighs next to nothing." Zoro chuckled

Nami giggled, her eyes shining. She looked at Zoro on thanks. Usopp chuckled, "can I do workouts with you, man?"

Zoro seemed a little surprised by the question but gave him a nod. "If you think you can keep up, yeah."

Zoro gave Nami a slight smile, happy to hear her laugh and interact. Yesterday, she'd been so different. He knew it would take time but she seemed to slowly be getting back to normal, slowly feeling more comfortable around them all.

"I don't take breaks. I'm not going to take it easy on you." Zoro added to Usopp. "But I don't mind. Could use the company."

"Great!" Usopp said with a grin.

"Good. Once we're all back at the ship, I'll figure out a schedule." Zoro told him.

"Speaking of...I have to check to see what the plan is on that. I'm paid up here through tonight and I'm not sure if everyone's made it back. Last I heard shit cook got here but no word on Robin or Brook."

Nami and Usopp nodded. "No word on Robin..."

Nami bit her lip. "I hope she's ok..."

"She'll be fine. She's tough, like you." Zoro told her.

Nami slowly nodded at this. Usopp said, "Should we go and search?"

Zoro shrugged. "I'd ask Luffy on that one. Maybe he's heard something from Rayleigh on it."

"Maybe that's where he is now," muttered Usopp.

"True. I have to talk to him later anyway. See if we're heading to the ship tonight or what? Like I said, I'm probably staying here since I paid already. Not to mention I've got plans tonight." He told Usopp

He then stood up. "Well km going to get with Chopper and see what he knows."

He grinned. "Besides three's a crowd."

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah...guess it is. Don't worry about Nami. She's safe with me alright?"

"Keep me updated." He added.

"Got it," Usopp said as he smiled and walked to the door.

Nami tossed her cigarettes in the trash. "Bad for me anyway..."

Zoro gave her a smile. "Just don't bitch at me later if you need one." he told her. "If you want one...I won't fault you." He said, moving to pick up the various bottles lying around.

"Thanks," she murmured, helping him clean up the bottles. She needed to. He got them cleaned up, letting her help despite wanting to protest. In a way it was facing his own demons in front of her. Then they finished and she gave him a genuine smile. Both men could tell truly that she was happy.

"Never could drink enough to get you out of my head..." He admitted. "I tried, made some stupid choices too, but you were always there." He told her. "Seeing you smile though...it makes it better somehow."

"You were what kept me going," she admitted. "The hope to see you again."

"Same." He admitted. "I hoped you were happy wherever you were. I put the thought in my head that no matter what, as long as you were happy, that's all that mattered." He said softly. "That if you walk up hand in hand with some other guy, over the moon about him, that I'd still be happy for you."

She wasn't about to mar his beautiful words with the truth, so she went over and hugged him."Zoro..."

That willingness to let her go for her own happiness melted her heart and she kissed his chest, holding him close in a sweet embrace showing her love. He pulled her against him, arms going around her waist. "I'm sorry that you had to go through everything alone, that I couldn't help you..." He said. "I might be an asshole sometimes, more often than not, and as much as I fought it, I always cared."

"I accept your apology Zoro," she said softly. "Wholeheartedly." Instead of dismissing it she accepted it, honored that he said he was sorry. "And I love you so much I feel like my heart's going to explode..." she added in a whisper.

He held her close, hearing her words, relief filling him. He kissed the top of her head, noting the size difference between them had increased a bit. She seemed small in his arms. She always had but now even more so.

"I didn't bother wearing makeup today. I wanted you to see all my scars. If you can wear them like a badge of honor so can I," Nami said to him.

Indeed he could see the scars on her legs from whip marks, one around her neck from one of those electrified collars, and the burn mark on her face. It didn't make her ugly, but her skin was pinker around that eye and cheek. Yet he noticed from looking in her eyes the disproportionate size of her pupils. Even minute scars on her hands existed. Fortunately her fingers were still intact.

"You're still you, regardless. You're still beautiful." He told her. He didn't often say words like that, feeling as if they were tacky and hollow, but it was the truth. She was still a beautiful woman. His hand moved to her cheek, touching the burn scar. "What happened here?" He asked gently.

"I was trying to cook something, and the boss splattered hot grease into my damaged my eye on this side, and I can't really see much out of it." Zoro then wondered if that meant the eye was artificial or not.

"Sorry to hear that..." He understood better than she thought, having lost his own eye, the lid permanently closed by his scar, the lack of medical treatment at the time unable to save it.

"It's fake..." she whispered to him. "A glass eye. Looks pretty, but that's all." She smiled as she touched his scarred eye and murmured, "It gives us something in common doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." He said softly, accepting, hurting for her. "Does it hurt?" He asked, touching her in return.

"Yes, sometimes," she murmured softly. "It was relief seeing you with your scars in a way. Knowing you'd understand..."

"Better than most." He agreed. "A scar doesn't change the person. That's shallow...if you can't accept a person with all of their imperfections, there's no point in being with them."

"True," she said with a slight chuckle. "Yours make you all the more attractive to me..."

She then saw him looking at the scars on her hands first, and on her face. He could see the pain written there in her skin, the agony she'd endured. It amazed him she had endured it, made her seem so much stronger to him. "Like I said, you're beautiful." He said, brushing her hair back, liking it longer. It suited her.

"Thank you Zoro. You're handsome..." she answered. "I didn't think till you said that not all strength is physical. But I survived it and here I am now."

He held her close, wanting to savor the moment. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he'd hold off for a moment, wanting to deal with the rest of his thoughts. Nami respected the need for him to hold off on the kiss. Instead she treasured the feeling of his arms around her. He smelled the tangerine scene of her, and knew that had not changed.

He cleared his throat, feeling a lump there. "That bastard...Razorback. He said the baby was buried not too far from here? You know where? I'd like to pay my respects..." He asked softly.

"I hoped you'd say that," Nami murmured. "I'll take you to his grave..."

He looked at her wearing the shorts and T-shirt, now no longer ashamed for him to see the scars, and her sandals. "Do you want to go now?"

He gave her a nod. "Let me just grab a shirt..." He told her, reluctant to let her go.

She then rested her hand on his back so he wouldn't break contact. Once she stepped back she said, "I'm still here Zoro."

Reaching down she picked up her clima tact pouch and undid the three sections of the staff to put it in the holster, and belted it around her waist.

He gave her a nod, grabbing a plain white shirt from his bag and slipping it over his head, as well as his swords from where they rested against the wall. "I'm ready...as I'll ever be."

She saw he still wore the harimaki as always, and Nami then went to pull something out of her bag. Zoro saw it was sticks of incense, and her lighter. The navigator seemed ready to pay her respects he noticed, as if she had that intention all the time. Nami then grabbed a small jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. Zoro recognized it as one he'd bought for her as a birthday present. Turning to Zoro she saw him looking handsome in that plain white shirt and managed a smile.

Zoro managed to smile at her as well, taking a few sticks of incense from her, glad she had it. He'd been planning to stop on the way to get some.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"As I'll ever be, darling," she whispered, taking his hand.

He took her hand, squeezing lightly. After locking up his room, he let her lead the way through town toward the outskirts.


	3. Tentative Steps

_Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and it is owned by Shonen Jump, not me. This fanfiction means no harm to the anime or manga, and we make no money for the writing of this story._

A/N: Trigger warning for infant death and implied human slavery.

This chapter contains M/F lemony content!

* * *

><p>Nami was nervous as Zoro walked her along. She clung to his hand at times, seeing the people looking at them. Yet she felt safer with Zoro, ashamed at herself for freezing and not defending herself. He said she was safe with him, and she believed it.<p>

"Freak," mumbled one man as they walked past. Nami sighed hearing his next statement, "Don't know why he'd waste time with such an ugly hag."

"Ignore them..." He told her, giving her hand a squeeze. "They don't know anything."

She nodded, and then tried her best to ignore the looks that they were getting. Mostly because of her and the fact she was wearing shorts so her scars were fully visible. If Zoro showed his, she was going to show hers.

Some gave her looks of pity whispering, "That poor thing... she must have gone through hell..."

Others whispered, "That must have been one of those slaves... poor thing."

It hurt him to hear the comments, more for her sake than anything. She was a beautiful woman, regardless and if she had a few scars and it angered him people couldn't look past it.

"She's got such a beautiful face and body," someone else whispered.

"Lucky bitch," whispered another.

Thankfully they made it through town without an incident, though it wore on Zoro. He wasn't used to being around so many people, dealing with their comments anymore. Up ahead, on the edge of town he saw as mall partitioned off area, green like a garden, beautiful if it weren't for the white grave markers.

"Over there," she mumbled, leading him along.

"It probably isn't marked is it?" He asked quietly, figuring they hadn't sprung for much of anything.

"No, but I know where it is," she whispered. "By a small carving of an angel..."

He nodded following her as she led the way. He felt that familiar feeling of grief go through him. He knew it all too well and it surprised him with the intensity. He composed himself, schooled his features as they approached, swallowing the painful lump in his throat.

Nami's chin wobbled, but she kept tears from her eyes until they reached the place. "Here he is," Nami whispered. She set down the incense and then turned to Zoro so he could light it. Zoro knelt down, seeing the patch of grass, the small carving there. At least it was separated from similar graves, ringed by stones, if not marked. Not everyone could afford a marker it seemed. There were others like it. With practiced ease, he lit the incense, going through the motions he had a thousand times with Kuina's grave.

Nami then followed his motion as best she could, seeing how he did this. Tears filled her eyes as she let out a choked sob.

"Your father's here, baby," she said in a slight whisper. "I brought him to meet you."

Nami removed a small placard she had made and set it down, with the date of birth and death. Tears filled her eyes. Zoro let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, glancing at the date on the card, committing it to memory. A little over 7 months after Thriller Bark. 3 months after their break up. 2 months after they'd been separated. He blinked, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

He heard her choked sobs. Nami didn't think she had more tears to weep with but she did. She had to face these demons with him, and face them she would no matter how painful. The placard she'd made was designed to weather the elements, to stay put where she'd left it. "You have what you used to write the dates with you?" He managed to ask.

"Yes," she said as she handed it to him.

He took it from her and with a shaking hand, wrote his surname above the dates. "At least it's marked now...someday we'll get him something better."

"Yes," she said softly, with a promise in her eyes. "I'm glad you got to meet him finally..."

Her arms wrapped around Zoro from behind, holding him tightly to comfort him. He nodded his attention on the placard. "Sorry I wasn't there for you little guy. I would have liked to meet you." Zoro managed to say, shutting his eye.

Nami then murmured, "Yoshi... he would have loved to hold you..."

Zoro glanced at her for a moment. "You named him?" He asked, he'd figured as much, but he couldn't get the words out to ask.

She nodded. "He deserved a name... he was our son."

Zoro heard the emotion and pain in her voice like his own. He nodded. "He did." He picked the placard up again. "Why don't you add the first name?" He told her.

She nodded and with a smile she added the first name in its place by the surname. Now it felt complete. Their child had a name, and a date of existence. Zoro had met him, and they could properly grieve.

"We won't be around a whole lot. We have places to go. But we'll stop and see you when we can..." He said softly, "We won't forget you little guy." He assured him. It felt odd to say the words, but he spoke them, assuring himself somehow that just maybe the child could hear them.

"We'll never forget you," said Nami softly. "We love you very much."

She couldn't let go of Zoro at that moment as she slid her arm around him and pressed herself to his side. Inevitably she chose the side where his swords were sheathed, but didn't mind them getting in the way as her body pressed to them. As if symbolically embracing that part of him again. Zoro turned, his arms going around her, his face going to the crook of her neck, resting against her shoulder struggling to keep his emotions in check. He had to be strong. For her.

Nami swallowed hard, and then breathed deeply, trying to keep her own emotions in check. She leaned on him hard and then he felt her body drawing strength from him, and giving him strength in return. Accepting what he was giving and giving back. Her hand slid up to where his hair met his neck and she rubbed it, trying to offer her own comfort and show she accepted his strength and protection.

"I didn't think it'd affect me this much." He said in almost a whisper. "I can't even picture him you know?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small sketch Usopp had done for her last night on her request. "This is the best I can do. I memorized his face and Usopp did this for us."

One of the few privy to their relationship the Sniper had been supportive of them together, and had comforted both in his own way when they broke up. He was intensely mad at Nami for cutting things off, and felt torn as well. Perhaps that was why he stuck to her most of the time around Thriller bark and afterwards at the time of the separation.

Zoro took the sketch, committing the tiny face to memory, a small smile crossing his face, through the grief. "Handsome little guy..." He said softly.

"Yes, like his father," said Nami with a smile back to him.

The sketch, done to look as if the tiny baby were only sleeping was beautiful and Zoro was taken aback by how much of himself he could see in the child's features. It made it so much more real somehow.

Nami gave him a small smile, wishing she could have kept the baby alive. At least now his memory could be kept alive between them. Zoro stepped away for a moment, lighting one last stick of incense. "Till the next time little guy..." He said softly. He glanced over the name once more, the dates, before getting to his feet, exhaling, and turning to Nami.

Nami suggested, "Back to the hotel?"

He handed the sketch back to her, so she could put it away, so it wouldn't get ruined, taking her hand. "Yeah..."

The navigator then led him back in the direction of the hotel. They were unmolested, not bothered until they got to the main square area. Nami seemed hypervigilent of anyone, sure that she'd be attacked. Eyes glanced at them from around, fixing on Nami and Zoro.

"Shit..." Zoro muttered, seeing a group of men eyeing them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this after paying his respects to his son. None the less, his hand went to the hilt of his swords, his hand tightening around Nami's.

Nami grabbed her clima tact with one hand and spun it. She then mumbled, "Mirage Tempo..."

Five duplicate images of them appeared to distract the men so Zoro wouldn't have to fight. She still held Zoro's hand with her other, her eyes warily looking for a sign from the men eyeing them. Then she spun her clima tact and whispered, "Invisible tempo..."

The images vanished, and everyone was staring where they were as if they'd disappeared.

"We're invisible now," she informed Zoro in a whisper.

Zoro glanced at her. "That's new..." he said, impressed.

"I figured you weren't in a mood to fight with those jerks," she mumbled nodding to him. "Now we can go where we want to."

"Let's get out of here then." She was right. He wasn't in the mood to fight. Soon they arrived back at their destination, and Nami dropped the illusion so they were visible again.

* * *

><p>They walked to the room, hearing loud sounds of chatter and laughing coming from the room Usopp was staying. He smiled slightly at that, recognizing voices, though he walked past, key in hand. He'd see them later, for now he just wanted a quiet moment with Nami. Nami smiled a bit hearing this. It must be Chopper in there with Usopp, and Luffy too. She was glad they were getting together and catching up on old times. Waiting for him to unlock the room, she put away her clima tact.<p>

Zoro opened the door, allowing her to step in first before closing and locking it behind him. He hesitated for a second, glancing back at her. "That ok that I lock it?"

"Yes," she said nodding, showing she trusted him. "I know that no harm will come to me with you."

He read that she was telling the truth. Taking off her pouch, she set it down near the she put the sketch in a place in her bag, where it would be safe. He nodded, smiling a bit at this as he made his way through the room, setting the swords down against the wall within easy reach. With a weary sigh, he lay down on the bed, still unmade from the night before, and relaxed back, hands behind his head.

"Make yourself at home..." He told her.

She smiled and then went to sit down, with a sigh of pleasure. He saw her take a bottle of sake out of her bag. It was the one that Luffy had retrieved from the bar that was rightfully hers.

"Do you want any?" she asked him, holding it up as she pulled out two small sake cups. She opened it and poured two just in case.

"Yeah." He agreed, sitting up a bit. He'd have a drink with her for old time's sake. She then picked hers up and handed one to him as he sat on the bed before standing near him.

He motioned the cup toward her, "To better times."

'To better times, and a brighter future we face together." she added. Hoping the word 'together' would further show him that she wanted to include him in it.

"Together." Zoro agreed, giving her a look, "No matter what alright? That's my condition. No backing down."

"Together, no matter what. I'm not going to give up, and I'm not backing down. I love you, Roronoa Zoro."

Her eyes showed her seriousness and he read the honest intent. Plus her voice was steeled with determination. She was serious. "I accept your condition."

"Kempai." He said, clinking their glasses together. "I love you too Nami. Much as I fought it."

Hearing him say that brought joy to her face. He saw the huge grin on it as she said, "Kampai" and sipped. This time she sat next to him on the bed, pulling out her charting materials and he saw her marking down the location of everything on the archipelago. Writing the name of their son on the exact grave location too. She seemed so much more relaxed around him.

He watched her do this, quietly. "He'd be almost two..." Zoro said softly.

'Yes he would," she said nodding. "We should celebrate his birthday each year, shouldn't we?"

He then saw her mark a few more things on the chart, including the bar and the inn for the town before setting the paper down again and sighing as she leaned back.

"We should. At least have a drink or two if we can." Zoro agreed.

'Heh, we should," she said with an old familiar smirk. Nami then murmured, "I want to lean against you."

He chuckled a bit, seeing that smirk. That brought back memories. "Go ahead..." He told her, relaxing back.

Nami put her navigation chart away, and then crawled close with the sake bottle as she leaned against him with a contented sigh. Her head rested on his chest while her body curled up under his arm and she made herself comfortable on the bed next to him.

"Comfortable bed," she murmured.

He put an arm around her, loosely, just resting it on her feeling content for the first time in a while. "Yeah it is." he agreed. The last time he'd held her like this, in his arms had been the night before the break up. She'd been quiet, withdrawn but he'd held her, fallen asleep next to her.

Nami moved her ear close to his chest to hear his heartbeat, now aware of how much more he'd bulked up. Her breasts pressed to him and she let her long hair spill freely around. Luckily she'd brushed all the tangles out so he could feel it if he wanted. Nami was slowly relaxing as she set the sake bottle within his reach if he wanted any. He looked at her, his eye taking her in. "Not sure if I said it, but I like your hair like this. It's nice..."

"Thanks," she said softly, smiling at him."Glad you do. Cause you're stuck with me growing it long."

He chuckled, hand running through his own. "I need a haircut. Mine's gotten a little long."

She ran her hand through it. "I'm sure Usopp or Robin can cut it... but if you want me to try to..."

As she caressed his hair she mumbled, "If you want to touch my breasts Zoro, I would like you to."

Since they started their relationship she knew that he loved her breasts particularly, and she hoped he would like the fact she'd increased a few cup sizes. He swallowed, face growing serious as he looked at her, his hair forgotten for the time being except how good it felt for her to run her hands through it. "I want to...Problem is I don't want to rush you. If I start there I'm not sure I'll want to stop..." He told her honestly.

"I see," she murmured nodding. 'I know the different between your making love to me, and what was done to me... but if you think we should wait, I'll honor that."

"I'll leave that up to you Nami. When you're ready, when you feel comfortable, you let me know." He assured her.

"Right now I just would like to kiss you," she confessed. Zoro felt her lean over him and press her lips to his slowly. Taking her time. As if she was getting to know him again. It felt like that first time all over again. Well, if he was being honest, their first time had been all passion and fire, but at least the first time they'd taken it slow. He let her take the lead, responding to her, his lips moving against hers, savoring it.

Nami felt a slow fire burning in her. She kept her hands on safe territory at first, but eventually grew more bold as she rubbed his chest through his shirt and over his shoulders. Feeling comfortable with that, she stretched out on top of him with a sigh of pleasure so he could feel her clothed body pressed to his. It was so different then what she had been forced to do to the men she'd served. She'd never kissed, held, or been treasured. Nami then mumbled, "I'm going to take off my shirt but leave my bra on for now, ok?"

She sat up on him, and slowly pulled it off so he could see more of her upper torso. As if showing him in stages she trusted him. Zoro did his best to control his body. He was already responding to her proximity, to just the fact that it was her but he kept his breathing in check, if not his heart rate, watching her as she sat up taking her shirt off. His hands rested on her waist, not roaming just comfortably resting.

On her stomach he saw a few burn marks, and on one of her upper shoulders on the same side as the one on her face. She lifted her hair and turned so he saw the slave mark on her back, like the one Boa had shown to Luffy. He let his eyes trail over her, taking in the scars, the mark, accepting them as part of her. "You know...you can always have Chopper get rid of the mark...get a tattoo there..." He told her.

"That's true," she said softly. "I may just do that..."

Her figure hadn't been affected by her pregnancy in the least, though he suspected it was the cause for her breasts increasing in size. She had no stretch marks, her stomach toned as it had always been. There had been a gradual change he'd noticed shortly before they'd broken up, but he'd ignored it, thinking perhaps she'd just not been working out as much, spending so much time helping him recover from his injuries after Thriller Bark. He'd noticed her weight gain after the break up as well though he'd never commented on it, never really speculated.

The navigator laid down on him, her breasts pressing to his clothed shirt, and her bare legs except up to the shorts tangled with his. She knew Zoro liked this, and she liked it to. Just kissing him leisurely for now as see ran her hands over his shoulders and chest.

His arm wrapped around her waist loosely, his other finding her hair, toying with the silky strands. He'd always loved how soft her hair was loving the feel of her hands on his chest and shoulders. He shifted a bit, trying to make his arousal not so obvious. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for but he couldn't help but react to her. Nami wriggled a bit too, her panties growing wet. Zoro could probably sense this as well now, because she was growing painfully aroused around him. He could hear the shift in her breathing; feel the movement of her hips as she sought some sort of relief. He pulled back from the kiss, laying back, catching his breath. "If we're going to stop, we should stop now..." He told her.

She nodded and mumbled, "I... I can't stop. Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know Nami. You have to heal at your own pace. It's not my choice to make..." He said softly, his hand touching her face. "I want you. I'm pretty sure that's kind of obvious but I'm also ok to back off alright?"

She murmured softly, "Touch me, and bring me to climax, and I'll bring you there for now... that much I'm ready for."

"Alright." Zoro agreed. His eyes dropped to her breasts, his hand trailing over her back to the clasp of her bra. He made eye contact, ensuring it was alright. She nodded, her eyes showing him that it was. The swordsman opened the clasp, pulling her bra from her, revealing her breasts. His hand cupped one. They were bigger but they rested comfortably in his hand, perfectly. His mouth went to her neck, starting a trail, moving lower and lower, over her collarbone. He reached the top of her breasts, kissing them.

"Ahhh," she sighed, realizing the different between his mouth and any other she had been with. "Feels good, don't stop..."

He kissed her breast, encouraged by her response, moving to her nipple, drawing it into his mouth, tongue soothing over it. His other hand caressed her other breast before moving down her body, over her stomach, coming to rest on the button of her shorts, but stopping.

She nodded, "Keep going." Hand on his she said, "I trust you Zoro."

His mouth continued to move over her breast. He pulled back for a second, switching sides to pay attention to her other breast, his fingers opening the button and fly of her shorts, working them down a bit so he could touch her panties, running a finger lightly over her through the cloth. He could feel how wet she was, so that was something at least. She was enjoying herself.

"Ahhh..." she whimpered, rocking her hips into him. No man had such a gentle and precise touch. Most of them grabbed and squeezed at her body like ripe fruit. That alone distinguished what he was doing to her from the other encounters. A tingling sensation came over her that she had long forgotten. No partner had taken such care with her to please her like Zoro did. Fortunately the scars stopped halfway up her legs. Feeling her hips move, craving more, he let his hand slide into her panties, parting her folds, moving over her in a way he remembered she liked. He knew her body nearly as well as his own.

"Oooh... yes..." she whimpered, shivering with delight. He still had the magic touch. Desperately she wanted, no needed him to bring her to orgasm.

Ordinarily he would have slipped a finger or two into her but he avoided that for now, concentrating on moving his fingers over her, finding her clit and working to bring her to climax alone through that. He could feel her growing wetter and wetter as he continued to move his fingers, his mouth still exploring her breasts. Nami let out muffled cries into his shoulder, her legs twisting over his arm to rub against him in just the right way. Her entire body seized up and spasmed with long pent up need before she let out a series of cries and sobs of pleasure with his name mixed in them. He released her breast, his mouth moving up to hers. He watched her face for a moment, awed by how gorgeous she looked in the throes of pleasure. His mouth met hers as he moved his fingers, letting her ride her pleasure out.

In relief she kissed him hard, burying her cries in his mouth as she hungrily devoured him. This was another thing that never happened except with him. His taste was addicting and his tongue pleasing. He felt the change in her kiss, her mouth setting him on fire. This was more like it; this was the Nami he knew, the one who burned him alive. His body responded anxiously though he kept relaxed, letting her come down from her pleasure.

Finally she ran her hand down the front of his pants, slowly undoing the button and zipper. Her hand wrapped around him, giving him small measured tugs like she knew he liked. As a natural and uninhibited response. He released her mouth, panting a bit. "You don't have to if you don't want..." he managed to say even as her hand went around him.

"I want to, and I want it over my body," she said seriously. This was something they had done before, his excitement over her hands and using her as if he was laying claim to her belly and her body with his passion outside.

He groaned at her touch, hearing her words. "Whatever you want to do is fine..." He managed to say.

Nami then slid his pants down a bit, and exposed him. She lay next to him, caressing him with both her hands. Bringing him to where she was with measured strokes, thumb over his tip, and fingers under. Showing him all the care and consideration as well as passion he had reserved for her. His eye drifted shut as he concentrated on the pleasure. Her hands knew what they were doing; she knew his body as well as he knew hers. She had learned to read his responses, what he liked. The navigator then leaned up and licked his chest, laving his scar with kisses. Her mouth found its way to his and started to kiss him deeply while she used her hand to make love to him. She threw one leg over his hip pulling him close to her belly.

The swordsman groaned into her mouth, his hand moving to tangle in her hair. His hips moved against her hands, moving a bit faster. He wasn't going to hold back, he needed this release as much as she'd needed hers. His muscles tensed beneath her. "Getting close..." He muttered against her lips. He savored the contact of her body against him, feeling her leg over his hip.

She knew it well. Then she slipped him between her thighs so he could thrust against her. Still she wore her underwear. His arm went around her, holding her tightly against him, his mouth finding hers. Her skin was warm against him the friction just what he needed. He could feel the tremors starting to go through him, his breathing ragged. His pace faltered and he felt his release.

Nami felt his excitement all over her and she savored it as she clung to him and kissed him hard, and received his deep kiss. Both her arms found their way around his neck at this point, freely kissing him as if nothing had parted them. It seemed so natural and felt so right to her. Both her hands massaged his shoulders and wound into his hair rubbing his scalp. Finally she felt his tremors stop and she pulled away reluctantly for breath, studying his face intently. He saw her contented smile as she basked in the afterglow.

He shifted a bit, moving his weight off her, a content smile crossing his face. "Thanks...I didn't expect you to but that felt great."

"I'm glad," Nami said softly, giving him a smile. "It felt so damn good." As she looked at his naked body she blushed and gasped, "Damn... you're so hot."

He felt content for the first time in a couple years. He'd been with other women, mostly out of loneliness or when he'd been drunk and angry over the whole break up. But nothing compared to Nami. One touch from her and he melted. It amazed him how much power she had over him. He chuckled at her words, glad she approved of the changes his body had gone through. 2 years of intense training had packed more muscle onto his frame than he'd ever had and he'd grown a bit. "You're pretty hot yourself you know..."

Nami blushed at this and smiled with surprised delight. She continued to admire him, looking at every inch she could see, and licking her lips. Zoro lay back against the bed, watching as she looked him over, feeling proud that he was able to get that sort of a response from her, that she found him attractive. Most of the time he didn't give a second thought to women's comments or appreciative looks.

Nami pulled off her shorts and underwear so she was naked in front of him, and caressed his chest reverently. Her scarred legs were visible to him, and he saw how they stretched from her ankles to her mid thighs with crisscrossed patterns. Clearly from a whip. But she had her same tattoo in its place on her arm at least. Another he saw was on her hipbone. His name in Japanese characters. It looked relatively new.

Zoro felt himself inhale sharply, not at the scars, but at the fact that she was naked in front of him. His eyes roamed over her body appreciatively eyes dark with desire. He could feel himself twitch, starting to respond again just from the sight of her. His gaze fell to the tattoo and his hand reached out to touch it, tracing the familiar characters. "When'd you get this?"

"When I heard that you were alive, and that we needed to meet in two years," she whispered. "And the first time I escaped. I had it done to remind myself of the one man I loved, no matter what."

The gesture touched him more than anything. Though he couldn't help but look up at her. "Had things not worked out though, you still got it anyway? How would you have explained that to another guy?"

"I would have just told him to like it or lump it," she said honestly. He chuckled. That was Nami all right. In all honesty too, she didn't want to take off her clothes for anyone else willingly.

"It didn't make the customers happy, and that was another reason. Something of me they'd never own..."

She snickered a bit. "Seeing the name on me was a great deterrent."

Nami then moved closer to him so they were pressed flesh to flesh so he could touch her more easily.

"I bet. I have a reputation you know." He joked, though his face went serious. "They had you work at a brothel or something?" His arm went around her, one arm still behind his head as he kept his gaze on her, his hand rubbing her lower back.

"Well they had me working with high class clients," she mumbled quietly. "I was mainly with one repeat customer who would always reserve me..." Shaking her head she murmured, "I escaped a grand total of ten times..." Looking up at him soberly she admitted, "This time to get back here was time ten..."

She slid her arm around him as well, accepting the comfort as she lay against him.

"Razorback always treated me in proportion to how well I did or not. Though there is that one guy still out there... that client," she mumbled quietly.

"I wish I would have known..." He said softly, listening to her talk. The situation made him beyond livid, though he'd gotten most of the rage out of his system the day before dealing with Razorback. It was one thing if she'd been with a man willingly. He couldn't fault her on that, but to be forced to be with men? It made him sick to his stomach for her.

'Most of the time the men just wanted blowjobs," she said with slight relief. "I always slipped condoms on them last minute so they didn't realize it."

"That one client? He treated you bad?" Zoro asked. If that were the case, he had no problem tracking the bastard down as well; no matter how rich the man was, considering she'd said she'd dealt with high-end customers.

She nodded slowly. 'He liked to whip me and chain me up... and burn me with candle wax... not in the good way but the bad way." She shook her head. "It wasn't always sex. He'd defecate and urinate on me... it was disgusting." She looked up at him. "It's one thing if that's consensual, but it was never..."

Sighing she added, "Luckily two of the prostitutes were friends to me. One of them was a fish woman too. Her name was Tigra, and the other woman was Sooky."

The knot in Zoro's stomach increased tenfold as he heard her talk. "I'll find the guy. I'll take care of him." He told her. He'd never understood men like that, ever. He'd been to brothels, ones where the women worked there by choice at least and though it'd always been a business transaction he'd done his best to at least treat them with respect.

"We were not prostitutes by choice," she mumbled. "Both of them taught me tricks to survive..."

Nami leaned her head on his bare chest. "And Tigra recognized me from the Arlong pirates... she did her damnedest to attract business meant for me to her... cause she felt sorry for me." Zoro then realized the women he'd freed last night; one of them was a fish woman. In all likelihood the other was among the three he'd saved and let free.

"I think she might be safe. The fish woman. Long hair, kind of a striping pattern on her skin?" the swordsman asked her.

"Yes,' she said nodding."Then she was there? Sookie had long brown hair, and a tattoo of a mako shark on her arm..."

"Yeah. Luffy and I freed three women that were at the camp. I took care of the one bastard and gave Razorback a little something to remember me by. They all ran off after that." Zoro said. "I didn't get a good look at the other two but the fish woman was distinct."

Smiling, the navigator hugged him. "Oh thank you Zoro..." Relief filled Nami that the women were freed as she clung to him and rubbed his back.

"Least I could do..." Zoro told her, hold her. "That sort of thing should be more tightly controlled. Makes no fucking sense why they don't regulate and shut down places like that. Just gives bastards like Razorback the free reign to go out and take women and force them into that."

"It's one thing if it's something people chose to do of their own will. It's a legitimate business that helps lonely people out. But to force it..." she shuddered. In the time they lay together she felt him twitch against her. Zoro took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling, his hand tracing circles over her back. She took a deep breath as well and then slowly caressed him with one hand.

Looking him in the eyes she murmured, "I want you... and I feel ready."

She'd nearly startled him when he'd felt her hand on him. He'd been trying to do his best to ignore the fact that he was hard and that there was a beautiful woman laying on him. His eyes searched hers. "If you feel ready, go ahead. Take the lead alright?"

"I will," she said softly as she climbed on top of him and started to kiss down his chest. Her legs moved and tangled with his as she massaged his chest and then threw her leg over his hip. Her wetness coated him as she massaged him between her inner thighs reverently. Preparing him for her.

With one hand she then took hold of him and guided his tip into her the slightest bit. Very slowly she worked her way down around him with a contented sigh and took deep breaths. He had been the largest she had ever been with. Zoro's hands went to her hips, feeling her move over him, around him, hot and tight as ever. "Damn..." He muttered, shutting his eye, taking controlled breaths, keeping his hips still, letting her stay in control.

"You feel amazing..." He told her.

Nami braced her hands on his chest and then began to rock her hips on him. "So do you... shit... it feels so good."

"Always was..." He said truthfully. Sex had never been their problem. They'd always been compatible as far as that went, and it was always fantastic. His hands steadied her hips and he rocked his up against hers experimentally, watching her face.

"Ahhh!" she got out as she felt him hitting that place inside with his strokes. Staring with slow long strokes she then started to pick up the pace, watching his face for his expressions. Zoro maintained eye contact as he moved to meet her motions, meeting her pace. Every movement sent liquid fire through him, down his spine. This is what he'd missed. It was like she was made for him

"Ohh yes, how does that feel?" Nami asked him; picking the pace she remembered he liked the most. Her eyes kept locked to his, guiding herself in just the perfect pattern she knew would drive him to bliss.

"Fucking amazing..." He managed to say, his breathing pattern beginning to match hers as the pleasure began to spread through him. He rocked against her a little harder, feeling that burn building in his lower abdomen. He'd have to build that stamina he used to have with her back up again. She felt too damn good. His eyes were on hers, watching her. "Come for me Nami..."

Hearing him urge her, Nami let out a series of whimpering cries, spasming on him and rippling around him. That voice and his body were enough to trigger it. Zoro saw her toes curling and her mouth opened wide with eyes blissed out. The face she always made when she hit an intense high.

He continued to move, increasing the intensity of her pleasure, gritting his teeth as she clenched and rippled around him. He managed to let her ride it out before his pace began to falter, his muscles tensing under her hands. His hands gripped her hips, as he stilled, shaking from the intensity, his eyes tightly shut. Nami felt him exploding into her and she swallowed hard, crying out his name.

"Zoro!" she screamed. Nami crumpled on top of him, sated as everything fired at once and stars danced before her eyes.

* * *

><p>His hand rubbed her back as she went limp against him, still feeling the tremors of his own release, his breathing starting to calm Feeling him burn within her was amazing. Her breath slowly matched his in pace.<p>

"Haven't lost our spark at all have we?" He asked with a chuckle. "That was fucking amazing."

"Mmmm..." She purred. She grinned at him. "Freaking fantastic..."

Both her body and his were together still. Nami sighed in bliss. She then saw his frown. "What?" Yet it wasn't her.

"Zoro?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Perhaps his ability to sense people was even more sensitive than before because she heard nothing as she lay against him. He shook his head. "Nothing...just a thought..." He answered, it was partially true. He'd been about to ask her something when he'd sensed a strange presence outside, though he felt a bit of relief because he could sense Luffy out there as well. If Luffy couldn't handle it no one could. Nami wriggled in worry against him, shivering. Fear started to pound her heart.

"Shhh...You're safe, remember?" He soothed arms around her.

She nodded and then took deep breaths to relax as she leaned into him. Zoro saw her trust in him regained as she curled up next to him. "Do you think it's a pacifista?" Nami whispered worriedly. "I know Luffy can handle those things but..."

"We'd hear it if it was..." He assured her. "Luffy's a lot stronger than he was before. So am I..."

Nami nodded and murmured "I did learn a few new tricks with my clima tact from the times I ran away. She heard some heated arguing going on and then the sound of Luffy punching someone. He also sensed that the straw hat captain was taking care of whatever it was. "Something's got Luffy all pissed off. Not a threat though. Unless you're the other guy."

The navigator still held onto him and nodded, listening to Zoro's heartbeat as she managed to keep calm. Their captain's presence and then the other seemed to be moving farther away from the inn towards outside of town. Yet something was continuing to nag Zoro. He lay there, puzzling over what was going on. Luffy seemed to be headed to where they had the night before and it seemed a little odd. He didn't want to leave Nami alone or drag her back to that hell hole. It was too risky. He'd have to trust Luffy on this.

He also sensed that Sanji was with Luffy at this point so he wasn't alone. Chopper and Usopp were also nearby, and he felt the presence of Robin, not far away but somewhere in the inn. They were not alone. Zoro heard the words from her lips just outside, and then the word, "STOMP" and the ground vibrated.

"Fuck..." Zoro snarled, sitting up, feeling the ground shaking. He scrambled for his pants.

Nami let out a whimper as she heard angry shouts and the sound of a scuffle. Chopper and Usopp were also out there, but whatever it was, she did not want to be left. Nami grabbed her T-shirt and pulled it on, and then pulled up her shorts. She grabbed her clima tact. She then grabbed Wado Ichimondo and handed it to Zoro quickly. The speed she dressed impressed him.

"Stay close to me." Zoro said, grabbing the sword from her and heading to the door carefully. He didn't bother putting is boots or shirt on.

"All right," said Nami as she moved after him, clima tact in her hands. She stood in the stance Zoro had taught her, to his pride, ready for anything. He noticed it was a solid rod, longer than any one she had before. The length of a proper bo staff. Nami then moved back and grabbed the other two swords realizing Zoro didn't have them.

"You upgraded it." Zoro said, as he reached for the door, opening it carefully, needing to take in the scene first.

"Yes, I did," she said, holding the clima tact and his other two swords close to her body.. "I figured out how to use sorcery to power it." Her eyes narrowed. "It's cloudy out but not by natural means."

Zoro took the other two swords from her, seeing Usopp. "What's going on?"

"Someone's attacking the town. They're looking for Nami," he said grimly as he stood his ground, while one of his plants was attacking the enemy. Robin was also there as was Chopper in a new form, fighting what looked like world government types.

Nami narrowed her eyes and clutched her clima tact. "Zoro... maybe I could electrocute them..." She whispered.

Robin was holding her own, her hands working to grip as many as she could and then use her clutch technique. It was quick and effective. Chopper also seemed to be doing well. "Wait and see if more come..." Zoro told her. She nodded, deferring to the swordsman like old times. His priority was to protect her.

The sniper muttered, "Bamboo spear green star!" He fired another pop green and a set of steaks shot out of the ground as a shielding fence. They impaled several of the men attacking.

It was obvious to anyone that Zoro and Nami had been interrupted, her hair was a tousled mess and Zoro was only in a pair of pants, a faint gleam of sweat on his skin. Zoro could hear Robin call out 'Trente Fleur" and hands appeared nearly everywhere overwhelming the vast majority of the rest of the men, Chopper taking out the rest.

'YES!" the navigator called out. "ROBIN! WOOHOOO!"

The archaeologist wore a purple shirt and pink wrap around skirt. Chopper cheered as he shifted into brain point and tackled the sniper in a hug.

"Impressive." Zoro agreed as Robin approached them. She gave Usopp a nod and looked over both Nami and Zoro with interest. "It's nice to see you two."

"Robin!" said Nami as she beamed at her.

"Robin san!" cried Chopper as he rushed over to hug her legs.

"Chopper kun..." Robin smiled at him accepting the hug.

"You look great!" Usopp called out. "You've gotten stronger Robin!" Chopper then noticed the nasty scars on Nam's legs in worry.

"You too Usopp. You've changed a lot." She said, with a soft smile. Her attention shifted back to Nami. She too had seen the scars on her. She also noted the proximity of Nami and Zoro, which last she knew things had been over between them. They didn't appear to be anymore.

Nami mumbled, "They were attacking to get to me weren't they?"

"Yeah, they were," Usopp said frowning.

Nami instinctively leaned closer to Zoro, feeling overwhelmed as she took deep breaths. Zoro's arm went around her, uncaring of the surprised look from Chopper and the curious one from Robin.

"Any idea who they are?" Zoro asked.

"World government types," Nami mumbled. "Looking for me..."

Usopp nodded. "They said they were looking for St. Bonaventure' property..."

Nami winced. "That BASTARD... UGH!"

Her hands white knuckled clenched her clima tact as she leaned heavily into Zoro's embrace.

"Is that even fucking legal?" Zoro asked, "Isn't the World Government supposed to be all straight laced and proper and yet we're the bad guys right?" He growled out.

"It is legal for anyone to own a slave for the world government," Nami muttered quietly.

"Unfortunately she's correct. There's a large market for it. It's been mostly fish men but the market for humans is growing as well..." Robin said

Nami nodded slowly. "I was part of it during the two years..." She turned and pulled up her shirt for Robin to see the slave brand on her back.

"Nami!" sobbed Chopper as he saw it. "Don't tell me..."

Robin's face softened. "I'm sorry..."

Nami then went over to Robin, and swallowed hard as she pulled her shirt down. She then hugged Robin without a further word. Knowing in some ways Robin would understand. Robin held on to her, holding her for just a moment. She knew the pain Nami had gone through was awful. She'd been through hell, not only physically. "So you and the swordsman?" She whispered.

Nami then blinked. She felt relieved that Robin had given the note to her. Or rather given the note, to follow her request. So who had taken it?

Robin nodded, "And you assumed I'd just posted it myself. I apologize, I should have been clearer." Zoro shook his head, "What happened to it? Not like anyone was around that could have taken-" He stopped, the pieces clicking into place. "Sanji found it. That's how he knew." Zoro said.

"Oh shit..." Nami stammered as she felt dizzy.

"The confrontation between the two of you then? It makes sense now." Robin agreed. Nami hadn't witnessed the blow up between the two men just days after the break up.

Nami leaned heavily on the swordsman feeling dizzy. The revelation of the note had been a bit much for her. Plus she was hungry. "Oh no..." she murmured.

Zoro caught her, "Hey, you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I feel dizzy. Must have eaten enough," she confessed. Their trysting had taken a lot out of her.

Robin reached in her bag, handing Nami an apple. "Perhaps this will help. I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Thank you," said the navigator as she accepted it gratefully. She bit into it and chewed, swallowed. "Apology accepted. I didn't know."

"It's a bit of a surprise but it makes sense now." Robin said. Zoro had to agree. "I thought Nami had spoken with him. I wasn't thinking straight back then."

"I'm just glad it's clear now," Nami sighed in relief. She continued to eat the apple, enjoying it immensely. "This is so good!"

The archaeologist smiled. "It's fresh from the market here in town. I bought it on the way here." She smiled and hugged Robin. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I am as well." Robin told her. Zoro glanced to Usopp. "Where'd Luffy run off to? He was pissed earlier, sounded like he punched someone."

"He went off after the leader to bring him to you Zoro."

"Luffy went after that whack job?" Nami gasped, feeling sick to her stomach. She finished the apple, which helped her feel less dizzy.

"I think so, if that 'whack job' was the person I mentioned..." muttered Usopp.

The navigator then realized how her hair was mussed up as she lifted her hand to her hair. "Do you have a place to stay, Robin?" asked Nami quietly.

"Usopp has a room, and I'm staying with Zoro... do you want us to arrange one for you?"

Robin nodded. "I'll be staying on the ship. Franky is there doing some last minute checks on it."

"Oh ok," said Nami. "How is he?"

As she stood there she saw Zoro getting his boots on. The sniper and Chopper seemed very interested to hear about the shipwright as well.

"Good. A bit different but still the same in a lot of ways." Robin said with a slight smile.

"How so? Any new inventions?" Asked Usopp.

"Physically he's changed quite a bit. Upgrades, that sort of a thing." Robin told them. "One of the first things he did though is pose, so he's still Franky." She added with a laugh.

"Is he still Super?" asked the ship's doctor eagerly. Nami then heard the chimes of a village clock.

"Very much so." Robin assured him smiling.

Nami grinned at this, seeing the look in Robin's eyes. A knowing twinkle came in her own as she turned to see Zoro coming back out of the room, dressed again. She noticed he was holding something in his hand for her. "What's that?" she asked.

He handed her an envelope. "If Robin doesn't have anything to do, why don't you go get something nice to wear for tonight? Place I'm thinking isn't really a jeans sort of place." He said passing her the envelope. "It's not much but..."

"Thank you Zoro," said Nami, eyes shining. "Robin, would you like to help me shop for a dress?"

The prospect of shopping with her friend made her feel all warm inside. After all, she couldn't refuse such a gift from the man she loved. Without much money she felt vulnerable, but the fact that her friends were all covering for her made her feel grateful.

Robin too smiled. "Who would have thought the swordsman had it in him?" She teased, laughing when she saw his cheeks color a bit. She turned to Nami. "Shopping would be great. I haven't done any in a while."

Her last money had gone to buy the drinks in the bar, and part of the room for Usopp and her.

"Wonderful," Nami said with a smile as she then went in to grab a brush and start brushing the tangles out of her hair. Robin waited outside, letting Nami get ready in peace. The navigator had decided she needed to clean up a bit, and went to take a quick shower. She emerged in a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt, with her clima tact strapped on her hip and a pair of sandals.

"Anytime. She's looking good. All things considered. She's slimmed down a bit as well." Robin pointed out. She didn't miss the look that briefly flashed across Zoro's face and looked at him curiously.

Usopp murmured, "Well I think considering what she's been through it's no surprise..."

"You mean being a slave?" Chopper said in horror. "She must not have eaten properly at all!"

They noticed he was wearing a cap overtop the hat, and a pair of new shorts with a sleeveless shirt. His brain point form looked a bit different than they remembered. "When she gets back to the ship I'm running a full physical on her."

"Must be it." Zoro muttered in agreement with a glance to Usopp, silently thanking him for the save.

Usopp nodded and said, "Just make sure that if you find any problems with her that..."

"Doctor patient confidentiality," Chopper said.

Robin still glanced between the two of them curiously, her eyes not missing the interaction. She didn't say anything though.

Usopp murmured, "I'm sure if there's anything else she wants to tell us, she'll let us know soon enough..."

With this he looked towards Robin thoughtfully. "A little girl talk may be just what she needs right now... from a woman she trusts."

Robin nodded, "I agree. Which is why I'm happy to do this. I've missed her as well."

"She's missed all of us, terribly. More than she realized," Usopp said meaningfully.

He recalled last night when he had to talk her into going back to the inn, hugging her tightly to get her to calm down because she was almost hysterical. Finally she had relented, and promised for the sake of the crew to do so. How he'd given up the bed and lay next to her holding her hand until she fell asleep.

"You're a good friend Usopp. All of our friends are great and it's natural to miss that. I've missed everyone a great deal." Robin said. "It was a lonely two years in many ways."

Usopp nodded slowly and gave a smile. Then he looked at Zoro. "Hey do you want me to cut your hair, Zoro?" He grinned. "For your dinner with Nami?"

Zoro chuckled. "Looks that bad huh? Yeah, I'd appreciate it."

"All right then, when the girls are away shopping I'll give you a good tonsorial once over," Usopp promised. Nami then emerged, looking freshened up. She had put her hair up in a loose bun.

"Ready to go shopping?" she asked, wearing jeans and a clean T-shirt from the bag of clothes she had.

She put the envelope of money in her pocket, and slung her clima tact around her hips. Zoro saw the log pose in place on her wrist again where it belonged.

"Have fun you two." Zoro told them, moving close and kissing Nami on the head as he'd done earlier.

Nami hugged him and then murmured, "See you later Zoro..." She smiled up at him, and then kissed the bottom of his chin. "You feel all stubbly," she giggled.

"Need a shave." He admitted. It was a new thing; he'd never needed to shave a couple years ago, earning a lot of teasing from some of the guys.

She grinned and said, "take care and see you later boys!"

Chopper hugged Nami as Usopp gave her a one armed hug, and then she walked over to Robin.

"I'll get my scissors, and shaving gear," Usopp offered, going to his room to fetch them.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Robin smiled, offering her arm.

"Yes, let's," said Nami, taking her friend's arm. Just holding onto Robin again made her feel 100 percent better. As good as Zoro made her feel, that connection to her best female friend like a sister did her a world of good.

"I love your hair like that," she said softly.

"Thank you." Robin smiled. "I didn't have the opportunity to maintain my other style but I grew to like it like this." She told her.

"Do you like it better this way?" asked Nami as they left the inn and headed to the town square. Knowing Robin was with her, Nami felt perfectly safe. After all she could just do her famous clutch and it would be all over for the assailant.

* * *

><p>It was market day, and the stands were all open where Robin had walked along before. Including the fruit stand where she'd bought the apple, and a few lovely local stores. The fruit vendor waved to Robin. "Hullo ma'am! Is that your lovely sister?" he called to her. Being called 'lovely,' made Nami feel 100 feet tall.<p>

The archaeologist's hand went over her mouth laughing a bit. "Yes it is." she smiled at the man.

Nami grinned as he looked her over and said, "Well have a lovely day!"

"Thank you sir," Nami said brightly. She then looked around and murmured, "Know of any good clothing stores Robin while you walked through here?"

"I saw a nice little boutique farther down." Robin directed, pointing. They walked a little ways. "You're looking good all things considered." Robin commented as she had to Zoro. "You've lost a bit of weight."

The navigator nodded and murmured, "Yeah... though I gained it in my breasts..." she patted her chest.

Robin smiled, "That isn't a bad thing." she pointed out. "You'd started to gain some weight before everything."

She smiled and nodded as Robin showed her the way to the boutique. So far the day was looking far better, since she had made love to Zoro, and now she was shopping with the woman who was almost as much a sister to her as Nojiko was.

They arrived there, and started to glance through the couple of racks of clothes outside the store. "I'd been a little concerned but I didn't want to comment. I'd noticed you dressed different, so I assumed with all the stress and everything, you knew it as well." Robin admitted softly, concerned for her friend.

"I..." she trailed off. "I found out that I was pregnant when I was in Skypea..." Her hand came across a green sundress.

Robin's eyes widened a bit as she glanced up. "You did?"

"Yes," Nami murmured. "I found out shortly after the slavers captured me in Weatheria. I was being drugged and forced to have sex... and I felt the baby move. And then I went crazy when the man started to abuse me. I stole the key... and he kicked..." Nami put a hand to her mouth and took another dress out, hugging it to her. It was a lovely blue color with flowers on it.

Robin's hand went to her mouth, "Oh no..." She replaced the dress she'd been looking at and approached the other woman, "I'm so sorry..."

The navigator replaced the dress and then went over to hug the archaeologist. Tears filled her eyes. "Zoro knows about him. I told him last night... and we went to see the grave... and pay our respects..." she whispered. Somehow telling Robin made her feel better, like it had to tell Usopp and Zoro.

Robin nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry...No parent should have to bury their child..." She said softly.

Nami hugged her close and clung to her as she buried her face in Robin's soft black hair. "Oh Robin..."

The woman in the boutique came over and said, "Do you need something? Is she ok?"

Robin held her, sniffling, blinking back tears. "She's had a hard day..." Robin said softly. "She lost someone recently."

"I'm so sorry," the woman murmured sympathetically. "Let me get her a cup of tea..."

She then wandered off and brought two cups of tea, handing them over. "Here, have her sit down over here."

"Thank you." Robin said, taking the tea helping Nami over to where the woman indicated. Nami sat down and took the tea, sipping it. Robin wiped her eyes before taking a seat, sipping the tea.

"Can I bring you some purchases to look over? Perhaps a pretty sundress or something can boost your mood. I can give you a discount..." the woman offered.

Robin smiled at Nami, "See? We'll find the perfect dress. After all, you have a hot date tonight." She said, hoping to bring a smile back to Nami's face.

Nami then smiled a bit. The woman whispered, "Oh you've a date? What's the man look like? Is he handsome?"

"He's a swordsman." Robin said to the woman. "Very handsome, though not my type." Robin told her with a glance to Nami. Nami smiled a bit but she'd looked devastated minutes ago. Robin had a million questions, her curious mind wanting to ask them all but she'd give Nami some time and not push. Right now she needed to get her friend's mind off the grief. She knew well that it never went away, but it dulled a bit with time.

"A swordsman... well... some of them tend to like generous busts," the woman giggled a bit. She then wandered over to pick a few outfits and brought them back.

"Oh?" Robin asked intrigued. "Met a few swordsmen have you?" She asked the woman with a smile.

"Oh yes... in my time I have. Though the most handsome one had gold eyes and was very gallant. We only spent a few nights together, but he was fine..."s he whispered. Nami giggled. That woman had described Mihawk. Indeed the woman herself was amply busted.

Robin too recognized the man described. Dracule Mihawk was well known after all. "That is interesting." Robin smiled. She glanced over the outfits, finding one, a pale pink color with soft greens and yellows making up a floral pattern, almost like a kimono. The cut of the dress though was low enough to show off a bit but still classy. It was long with a slit up one side. "This one is lovely..."

'I like that," Nami said, eyes widening. "Can I try it on?"

The woman nodded and handed it over. "Changing room's in the back."

Robin waited a few minutes for the navigator to return, curious to see if the dress fit as well as it seemed like it would. It would do Nami a world of good to find something beautiful like that to wear.

Exiting the room, Nami had a slight smile on her face as she emerged. The boutique owner let out a low whistle. "My my, you look made for that dress dear."

"That's the one." Robin told her. Her best friend was stunning; it fit her perfectly, enhancing her curves. "If that dress doesn't get his jaw to drop, I'm not sure what will."

'Well, I can sell you some stockings and undergarments with that," said the woman smiling. She then wrote down a ticket for the price.

Robin discretely glanced at the price, watching Nami's reaction carefully. She wasn't sure how much Zoro had given her but she'd gladly cover the rest if needed. Nami looked at it and swallowed a bit. The woman then murmured, "Since you've had such a lousy day, I'll take off 30 percent."

This made Nami a bit relieved as she removed the money and counted it.

"The total price includes stockings and undergarments as well or are they extra?" Robin inquired. Nami had yet to choose them.

"They are included," said the woman.

The navigator murmured, "I don't really need stockings do I?"

"No..." Robin agreed. She gave the other woman a knowing look. "Some nice lingerie might be called for though."

The woman smiled a bit. "Well. I can throw that in for the total price listed..." She went off to get some items for Nami to take a look at.

"Oooh, that green teddy is pretty..." Nami said. "With the lacy thong panties."

"It is." Robin agreed, smiling. Her eyes went to a black bra and panty set, the light blue lace setting it off nicely. "Do you have that one in my size?" Robin asked.

"Yes I do," the woman said as she smiled and went to fetch them. "That's beautiful... I'm sure your man will love that..."

"I hope so..." Robin said softly. She hadn't officially told anyone about her and Franky, not even Nami...though she knew Nami suspected and now she was more or less confirming it.

"He's a lucky man," said Nami, smiling at her.

The archaeololgist smiled at her. "How long have you known?" She asked.

"Well... the color blue... and the fact that he kept making eyes at you here and there..." Nami said blushing.

"He's rather bad at hiding that..." Robin said with a laugh. "I kept telling him we'd get figured out because of him."

Nami giggled a bit. The woman went to ring up their purchases as she said, "Anything else?"

She then asked, "Did you want to wear that out or me to box it for you?" to Nami who blushed. "Ooops, I need to change out of this"

Robin glanced at the time. "What time are you going to dinner? It may be best just to stay in it..."

"Soon," she said.

"I'll have your clothes boxed," said the woman gently.

"Go change into the complete outfit then...We'll stop for a drink and then you can surprise him." Robin told her

"All right," said Nami as she smiled.

"Go right ahead," the woman said as she gave her the lingerie. Nami moved off to change while the woman chatted to Robin.

As Nami went to change, Robin paid for her purchase as well as a few rather pretty hair clips that matched the green on Nami's dress. She'd help her pin her hair up when they went for a drink.

Soon Nami came back down and smiled as she showed off the dress. The sandals she was wearing turned out to go perfectly with it.

"Well well, look at the lovely lady," the boutique owner giggled. "All ready for your swordsman!"

"He's going to be stunned, especially after I do your hair." Robin told her with a smile, holding the clips up for her to see.

"Oooooh..." Nami gasped with interest. She then giggled as the woman boxed her other clothes and handed them to her in a bag. She was quite glad she'd showered and washed her hair.

"Thank you for everything." Robin told the boutique owner sincerely.

"You're welcome," the woman said softly. "My name's Lissha if you need anything else!"

Nami beamed at her. "You're the best!"

"We'll recommend your shop to anyone who asks." Robin assured the woman.

"Lovely," the woman said as she waved to them. Nami then felt Robin lead her away to get a drink and fix her hair.

* * *

><p>Robin and Nami made their way to a small, trendy sort of bar, taking a seat outside. The archaeologist bought them both a drink and then proceeded to pin the navigator's hair carefully into an elegant updo.<p>

"Mmm this tastes good," Nami said with a sigh as she sipped her cosmopolitan martini. The sweet juice and liquor took the edge off her nerves. She glanced at Robin's drink. "What's that?"

"It's grapefruit juice, vodka and a splash of cherry juice. I used to drink these at events I had to go to. I haven't had one in years." Robin admitted

"Sounds nice..." said Nami. She then looked down at the compact mirror Robin opened and held up to her.

"Ooooohhhhh!" she squealed happily. She fanned her face with her hand at the flow of emotion seeing the updo.

"You look stunning. In fact, I'm walking you to the door just so I can see the look on his face." Robin chuckled. The swordsman was so stoic at times. Every now and again she like to marvel at seeing his composure break a bit and his reaction would more than likely be just that.

Nami giggled a bit as well. She had used most of the money Zoro gave her for the dress and lingerie. It had been a good deal. That blush on her face made her feel good. Instead of her own money it had been his, and it hit her in a good way.

Robin glanced at the time and finished her drink. "We shouldn't keep the man waiting."

"True," said Nami as she finished her drink. "Let's go Robin!"

To Nami such a drink was just a drop in the bucket, but it made her feel more relaxed.


	4. Starting Over

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and it is owned by Shonen Jump, not me. This fanfiction means no harm to the anime or manga, and we make no money for the writing of this story.

Meanwhile, Usopp had finished trimming Zoro's hair and gave him a professional shave with a straight razor. He had just put a hot towel on the man's face when he looked at the time.

"How's that feel?" he asked him.

"Good." Zoro said relaxing, eyes closed. "Thanks for this."

'You're welcome. You need to relax anyhow, and I love doing it..." Usopp said with a grin. They'd turned Zoro's room into a small area for barbering. Usopp bent down and cleaned up the green hair snippets he'd used the sheet to catch.

"It was a rough day...I needed something like this." Zoro admitted.

"Yeah," Usopp said as he looked at his friend. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No." Zoro said before he remembered something. He opened his eyes, glancing at Usopp. "Thanks for the sketch by the way...I can't even tell you how much that means..."

Taking the hot towel off Zoro's face, Usopp smiled broadly. "My pleasure. You're welcome."

His hat and ear protectors lay on the table, and he was actually bare headed for the first time in years around his friend. Zoro sat up a bit, his gaze going to the floor. "It was unreal to see it, you know. I thought I'd never get to see his face and yet, you were able to make it look like he was sleeping peacefully..." Zoro cleared his throat a bit.

Usopp nodded slowly. "I knew that it was important to you... every man who has a child wants to know how he looks..." He then picked at his own dark hair and secured it again into its ponytail at the base of his neck.

"He looked like me...I'm not sure I was ready for that." Zoro admitted. He stood moving over to grab the shirt he'd gotten earlier from where it was hanging. "Sorry. Must be getting sappy in my old age." He muttered joking; he was only a couple years older than Usopp.

Usopp chuckled as well. "So, you feel ready for your hot date?" He felt the need to change the subject quickly so Zoro could compose himself. Grabbing a bandanna out of his pocket he tied it around his head.

"Think so. Place is a bit fancier than the usual taverns and stuff we've gone to. Figured I owed her that much at least." Zoro said. He grabbed the clothes walking toward the bathroom. "Be right out."

"Ok," said Usopp. He then got up and brushed himself off, cleaning up the hair and everything he used.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and fingered the picture of Kaya he had there. Then he slipped it back into its place.

Zoro took one last glance at himself in the mirror. He'd taken a quick shower, mostly to get rid of the rest of the hair clinging to him. Usopp had left his hair a little longer than he'd usually worn it, suggesting it didn't look bad on him, though it was still relatively short. He usually could care less about clothes but he figured if he told her to dress up he might as well. He realized he looked about as good as it was going to get and he emerged from the bathroom. He'd chosen a pair of black slacks, simple black shoes, forgoing his usual boots and a dress shirt, a pale blue in color, leaving the collar of it open a bit. It wasn't a perfect fit, the sleeves a bit short, so he'd rolled them up

Usopp whistled and said, "Whoa man you look awesome! Ready to get your woman eh?"

Zoro chuckled. "After how long it took to find this damn shirt? Yeah...guess I am." His mouth quirked a bit.

"Yep. She's going to melt in your hands with that look, tiger," snickered Usopp. "But just in case you're going to take your swords right?"

Zoro rolled his eyes a bit but nodded. "They don't leave my side."

"Good, stupid question I know..." Usopp murmured. "I'm just worried about those 'whack jobs' from earlier. But I know you can handle any of them."

"Luffy went back and talked to that jackass again. I'm sure he got the message by now. I think I was a little too lenient on him." Zoro muttered

"Maybe... but it wasn't Razorback he was going after," said Usopp. "It was that other guy..."

Here he looked Zoro straight in the eyes. "The world government noble guy?"

"Yes. He is. Luffy and Sanji went after him to make sure he didn't go after Nami..." said Usopp.

Arms crossed over his chest he said, "By now I'm sure they've chased him off. So don't worry. Just enjoy your date."

Zoro gave a nod and heard a knock at the door. With a glance to Usopp he made his way over, feeling oddly nervous. He took a breath and opened it, only to feel his breath leave his lungs at the sight of Nami. His mouth opened as if to say something before shutting again

"Whoa..." Nami gasped as she looked up at him. "Zoro... you look handsome..."

Usopp stammered, "Oh man Nami... wow... just wow!"

"Thanks..." Zoro managed, "You look..." His eyes moved over her, taking her in, his mind curiously blank. Robin smiled in amusement. "Beautiful? Stunning? Ravishing?" Robin provided helpfully, noticing him struggling. Nami blushed deeply seeing the look on the normally stoic face. Zoro looked gob smacked.

"Yeah...all of that." Zoro agreed. "Amazing." he added

A huge smile lit up Nami's face and she beamed at him. "Thank you Zoro."

"You're welcome..." He said, softly, moving into the room for a moment to grab his key, wallet, and his swords. He took a moment to fasten them on before moving back to Nami, offering an arm. "We should probably get going. Reservation's in a little bit." He told her He glanced back to Usopp. "Let yourself out alright?"

"Reservations," she gasped.

"Sure thing," said Usopp as he grinned at them. "Have FUN!"

Nami took Zoro's arm and felt her heart pounding. This was like a dream come true. A real date after two years of hell. Now she'd earned her slice of heaven.

Zoro glanced at her. "Yeah. Rayleigh pulled some strings when I went to go check in earlier with him about the ship. Said it's a nicer place than the one I'd planned to take you..."

Her eyes widened and she let out that squeal he hadn't heard in ages. "Ooooh!"

He felt relieved seeing the joy on her face. Apparently he'd done alright. He felt a bit of the nervousness leave him. Nami enjoyed walking alongside Zoro. This time as they strode down the street people whispered and gasped. She even heard wolf whistles.

"What a babe," a few men mumbled.

"That man's so handsome... I wish I was her..." a few women whispered. They didn't even comment on Nami's burn scar, which looked more like a strawberry birthmark at this point.

Zoro reached down, taking her hand as they approached the nicer part of town, squeezing lightly, seeing the smile as she heard the occasional comment and wolf whistle. Nami beamed brightly, grinning as she laced her fingers with his.

They walked down one of the well-lit side streets, Zoro having walked here earlier to check the place out; they walked past well-kept upscale shops, jewelry stores and the like toward the cozy restaurant. The waiting list for this place had been long, but Rayleigh had connections and had gotten them a reservation easily.

"Awww it's lovely," Nami gasped looking at the place. There were a few tables outside on the deck, overlooking the water. Couples sat chatting as they ate. She saw the name, "Charthouse Restaurant"

"Thought you'd like it when I saw it." He said as they approached the man at the front, who wore a crisp white shirt and tie like the waiters. At this point he didn't care how much he spent or even if the food wasn't great, he just cared about how the evening would go. They approached the man. "We have a reservation." He said.

The man looked up from the list in front of him. "Name sir?"

Nami glanced at the man and gave him a sweet smile.

"Roronoa." Zoro stated simply. The man's eyes widened apparently recognizing the name and Zoro winced. Maybe he should have made it under another name. The man grabbed the wine list and ushered them forward. "Right this way. An outside table was it?" He asked a hint of awe in his voice.

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed

Nami giggled a bit behind her hand. A fan. So this guy was a fan of Zoro? Her grip tightened and she whispered, "You've got a fan boy..."

"Better than him calling the marines..." Zoro muttered, low so only she could hear it.

"True. Meant no harm though. I think it's wonderful," she agreed, nodding.

The man brought them to a table for two, motioning for them to take a seat, beating Zoro to it to pull out the chair for Nami. Zoro rolled his eyes a bit but didn't say anything. "It's an honor sir. This is the wine list. Let me know if you need anything." The man said. Zoro gave him a nod. "Thanks. Will do."

"Thank you so much sir," said Nami as she smiled at the man sweetly.

Her hands found the napkin around the silverware, which she unrolled and set into her lap. The man blushed, bowing to her and he left.

Zoro passed the wine list to Nami. "Order us something? I have no clue what this stuff is..." He muttered, following her lead. It hadn't been often in his life he'd eaten at places like this.

"Cabernet sauvignon," she said softly. "And a bottle of Chablis..."

Her hand touched his. "Not to worry love... this is my department."

She then motioned the waiter over. "Excuse me, could I order some wine sir?"

"Don't worry, it's not the most expensive ones..." she whispered to Zoro.

"Don't worry about it. Order what you want alright?" Zoro assured her, hand tightening around hers for a minute as the waiter approached. In hand he had a bottle of wine, already open, the house brand apparently. "May I offer you a glass before your preferred refreshment arrives?" He asked.

"Yes pleased," said Nami. "And I'd like a bottle of the cabernet sauvignon and a bottle of Chablis..."

Zoro shrugged and gave a nod. "Yeah sure. Thanks." He said as the waiter poured wine into their glasses. The waiter didn't even blink; he just gave a smile and a slight bow. "Right away miss."

Nami slowly picked up the wine, inhaling it. She sipped it, and rolled it around on her tongue Zoro watched her, intrigued. He knew next to nothing about wine, though he knew she enjoyed it from time to time.

"What I'm doing is I first smell the wine," Nami said after she swallowed it. "There's something called Bouquet, that you smell from a drink... it's the aroma... and then usually you taste it to feel how it is. Some wines are sour; some sweet... some dry... Dry means that it tingles more on your tongue..."

Zoro listened as she spoke, picking up the glass, smelling it. It smelled like wine, a bit fruity, a little earthy. He tipped it back, taking a sip. It wasn't bad, though a little sweet. "Kind of in the middle right?"

"Yes," said Nami smiling. "Exactly. Good job Zoro." she winked and said, "Next time love cook comes by with wine, you can beat him to the punch..."

He saw the mischief in her eyes. Zoro chuckled. "The look on his face..."

"Oooh yes. Stick with me, Zoro love. I'll give you a crash course in wines..." Nami giggled.

"He calls me a barbarian so often, it'd be nice to stick it to him." Zoro laughed.

"Oh yes. That will be so funny. I think the first thing we'll do is spring it on him..." Nami said this with a giggle as she sipped more wine.

Zoro gave a nod. "I drank wine on occasion." He admitted. "Last two years. I was on Kuraigana Island, training under Mihawk...he drinks the stuff every meal."

"Ahh, what type?" she asked, intrigued. She leaned forward; listening as she put her chi9n on her hand, took his hand, and squeezed it.

"Red, dark bottle...merlot maybe? Is that right?" Zoro said as he shrugged. "It wasn't bad, not sweet at all."

"Merlot," she said nodding. "Did he eat red meat with it?"

"Mostly. That's a lot of what was served there." Zoro said. "At least I got one good meal a day while I was there. Breakfast and lunch weren't always guaranteed."

"Ahh..." she said nodding. "White wine is usually with fish or chicken." She then murmured, "It must have been very hard."

"Wasn't easy..." He admitted. "Island is uninhabited for the most part and it's always dark. Only people I interacted with were Mihawk when he saw fit and Perona."

She nodded slowly. "Did Perona help keep you sane?"

He avoided her eyes for a moment, glancing to the side. "She...was interesting. Drove me up a damn wall half the time but I guess in a way she did keep me sane. She saved my life when I got there...with my injuries."

"I owe her a great deal," Nami said softly."Without her you couldn't have come back to me."

Zoro met her gaze again, nodding. "Things...happened between us..." He admitted quietly. "Not often but in the beginning..."

She nodded slowly and murmured, "It's ok. You were lonely... and I don't blame you at all."

Her hand rubbed his wrist. "I'm kind of glad you had someone there keeping you company... even between the sheets." Nami raised his hand to her lips and kissed it.

Zoro smiled a bit at her acceptance. "Thanks...Wasn't the same, nowhere close." He admitted

She smiled and said, "Thank you love... that means a lot." She looked down and mumbled, "Sometimes Tigra comforted me with... sex..." She swallowed hard. "We were both lonely, and it was a way of keeping each other sane."

Zoro raised a brow at this, intrigued. She nodded. "I didn't trust any men. We got very close. But it wasn't the same as with you."

"Well I'm glad that you had someone as well then..." Zoro said, comforted by the words, glad she'd found a little bit of solace in someone, though he had to admit relief that it wasn't another man.

"Tigra and I were very close," she said softly. "Without her I'd have gone nuts. She was my 'Perona'."

Reaching up, Nami9 caressed his cheek. Just then the waiter came by with the menu. He set the two bottles of wine down as well.

"Which would you like to try first sir, miss?" the waiter asked, waiting to open the wine, setting a menu in front of them.

"I'd love the Chablis," she said.

Zoro glanced to Nami, "Yeah, I'll take the same." The waiter nodded, uncorking the wine and pouring it into fresh glasses for them. He waited just a moment for them to sample it. Nami inhaled the wine, and sipped it, swirling it on her tongue. "Notice anything different?" she asked as she swallowed it. Intrigued she watched Zoro in action.

He did what she'd instructed, smelling, then tasting. "Dry, not sweet at all. It's good. Light..." He said. The waiter gave a nod. "I'll be back for your order shortly.

"Thank you," Nami said. Smiling at Zoro she leaned over and tagged his mouth with a soft kiss.

Nami pulled back and purred, "I'm so proud of you Zoro."

He chuckled. "Guess even us barbarians can learn a thing or two eh?" he joked, taking another sip.

'Yep," said Nami giggling, taking another sip of hers. She then scanned the menu. "I'm going to have a tossed salad... wait... there is a menu for two..." She pointed to it. "We share the entrées..."

He glanced over it, giving a nod. "Yeah, that sounds good. At least there's steak and rice included, even if I can't pronounce what kind." He chuckled.

"Ok, then we'll order it," she said smiling. "I know how much you like rice."

Zoro could tell Nami was having a wonderful time. To see her beaming and shining was amazing compared to when he first saw her after the 2 years.

His hand gave hers a squeeze. She looked happy, vibrant as she always had, not the same as the girl he'd seen yesterday. "I wanted to do this two years ago you know...I'm glad we're getting a chance now."

"Oh Zoro," she said softly, squeezing it back. "I'm glad too... this is a dream come true..."

Bending over she gave him a soft sweet kiss. He kissed her back. He had so much he wanted to talk about so much to get off his chest. "I'm sorry I ignored you after everything. I was so angry though, I didn't want to say something I'd regret. So I avoided you unless I had to. Took a couple days of shore leave if you remember too..."

She nodded slowly. "I remember." Picking up the wine she sipped it again.

"Sanji kicked my ass. I'm not going to lie. He broke my rib. It pissed me off more because like I told Robin, I thought you'd gone and talked to him. Now I know that's not the case...I gave him a black eye at least..."

"I'm sorry," Nami murmured. She pressed her hand to her mouth. "He tried to romance me with dinner and I just slammed the door in his face."

Zoro was surprised by that, considering what Sanji had said, though he was a little surprised the cook had taken that route. "I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth but I think he was trying to comfort you...I don't actually think he was trying to woo you."

She nodded slowly. "Eventually he convinced me to open the door. I shared a bottle of wine with him and cried. Then I told him to leave when he said that he'd be everything you weren't..."

Biting her lip she added, "I then ran into Usopp's workshop and bawled. He basically had to calm me down."

"At least Usopp isn't a smarmy bastard." Zoro said in relief. "Unlike a certain cook I know." Zoro muttered. "Glad you had him there. He picked me up off the floor a couple times too, honestly." Zoro admitted.

"Usopp basically tried to joke and tell me some of his more outrageous stories to get me to laugh. And he made me some rum and coke drinks to get me to relax. Then I cried to sleep with my head in his lap..." she mumbled.

Zoro chuckled. "Sounds like him. I took shore leave...Talked to Luffy about it, said I needed a couple days. Went to a bar, sat there for about a day and drank, trying to prove to myself I didn't care. Went to a brothel but I couldn't do it..." He admitted. "I tried to convince myself another girl would help, but I couldn't."

Nami instead of smacking him or getting angry kissed his hand and mumbled, "I'm so sorry Zoro..."

"Kind of stupid huh?" Zoro chuckled

She thought about the time she had slammed her door shut and Usopp was the one who brought her food. "Yeah I think so," she giggled. To her surprise she could actually laugh.

"The girl...she was a red head. It was like fate was laughing it's ass off at me...I left, told her to keep the cash. Then I was pissed later because I ran out of money to drink." Zoro chuckled

"Awww..." Nami chuckled. "Usopp and I sent through 3 bottles of rum and coke..."

She started to giggle hysterically. "And then he dressed up in my clothes and did impressions of the crew..." Nami knocked back more wine.

Zoro laughed. "Oh wow. That'd must have been a little scary. Usopp in drag."

"Sanji was so pissed when he found us the next day. He had made me breakfast in bed, brought me flowers, then opened the door to see me curled up in bed and Usopp face down on the sofa in drag. I was wearing Usopp's overalls and Sanji thought we'd done it!"

Zoro chuckled, not even asking if they had. He knew for a fact they hadn't, Usopp loved Kaya with all his heart and viewed Nami like a sister. Had it been any other guy he would have wondered, but not Usopp. "The look on his face...I can see it now..."

Nami guffawed. "Usopp ran around screaming like a girl as Sanji chased him and I chased Sanji down!"

"He probably still thinks the two of you did it..." Zoro chuckled. "When he finds out you crashed in Usopp's room last night he'll freak...wait and see."

Holding her stomach she laughed so hard she was weeping. "Then... Then... Robin found us and had to pull Sanji off a Usopp and me from braining Sanji with the hammer in Usopp's pocket..."

Nami let out a squeal and laughed so hard she fell into Zoro's lap, panting. "Oh stop... that's too funny!"

Zoro laughed, enjoying the sound of her laughter, glad to see her so amused. "Speaking of mortifying..." Zoro said with a chuckle. "First time anything happened with Perona...I uh...I called out your name..." He muttered, slightly embarrassed to admit it but he felt comfortable, more comfortable than he had in a long time. "She smacked the hell out of me." he chuckled.

Nami giggled and leaned into him, as he helped her sit up in her chair. "He he... I bet she was pissed."

"Very..." Zoro admitted. "I tried to blame the rum but she knew better."

Nami felt all gooey and warm inside. She leaned over to kiss him again. Just then the waiter stopped. The waiter looked slightly embarrassed, interrupting them. "Your order?" He asked, refilling their wine glasses.

"The steak and rice dinner for two," Nami said as she smiled. "With extra white rice on the side."

The waiter bowed a bit. "At once." and left.

Nami blushed. "Ooops."

"I'll leave a tip..." He chuckled, leaning to kiss her again, keeping it short. It wasn't the poor guy's fault he couldn't resist her.

Nami smiled at this and then sipped her wine again. "Ahhh... it feels so good to laugh."

Zoro gave her a smile. "Glad to see you laughing." He admitted. "You had me worried..."

"When?" Nami asked truthfully.

"When I first saw you...when I realized it was you. Crying, all shaky in Usopp's arms. That's not like you..." He said softly. "I was worried before that too, before we all got separated." He admitted

Nami nodded slowly, wiping her eyes. "I was so pissed that you didn't come rescue me when I found out it was you. Then I felt like a horrible b..."

"Don't worry about it. I felt like an asshole enough for the both of us. I usually would have gone out of my way to help someone in that situation before it escalated, but I was so wrapped up in drinking you away that I almost didn't."

"Being back here...it reminded me of you..." He admitted.

She nodded. "I was also going to get plastered..."

"Same thing then? Trying to drink me away?" He asked in understanding

"Yes," Nami said. "And the bartender said something about some swordsman in green being in the same situation."

"Bet hearing that hurt..." Zoro said. "Too familiar right?"

"Yes. I just wanted to cry."

He leaned close, kissing her forehead. "Somehow it all worked out in the end. That's all that matters to me..."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Then pulled back as the waiter returned.

The waiter set two plates in front of them from the tray, setting other plates down at the table, a plate of meat, a dish of rice, and various other smaller dishes. "Please enjoy your meal." He said. "Shall I open the other bottle or leave it?"

"Leave it for now?" Nami asked. She inhaled the scents of the food and sighed.

The waiter gave a bow and retreated. Zoro glanced at the food, feeling his stomach growl. He realized he'd hardly eaten since yesterday with everything going on

"Go ahead," Nami said as she indicated the food. Zoro grabbed his plate, filling it, though there was plenty left for her to choose from. He waited until she'd filled hers before taking a bite.

She then took a bite, giving him the permission to eat. Slowly she ate and savored each bite. "Mmmmmm..."

"Food's good..." He agreed, digging in, though he made sure he did it with manners, not wanting to embarrass her.

Nami saw this and appreciated it. "Yes it is... You have enough?"

"Eat what you want...I'll take the rest alright?" He told her, wanting her to get her fill. He knew he had a big appetite. It took a lot of calories to fuel his body.

Nami then continued eating, sipping wine intermittently. "Sure thing..."

They enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence, the waiter checking in every so often to refill their glasses. When they'd finally eaten their fill, Zoro glanced to Nami. "Go ahead and order dessert. I know you want to." He told her. She liked sweets, though he really didn't.

"Cherry cheesecake," she hummed licking her lips.

Zoro nodded, motioning the waiter over and placing the order, as well as asking for the check so they could leave when they were ready. She rubbed her hands together as she waited. "Oooooh cherry cheesecake..."

He chuckled at her. "I never see that face usually, except when you're around me..." He teased

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah...you used to get it occasionally...like you were going to eat me alive." He chuckled. His voice dropped a bit as he said it, slightly raspier

Her skin shivered in anticipation, "maybe because you're so delicious."

"Feeling's mutual...I'll skip the dessert here but I'll have mine later..." He promised

"Oooh is that so?" she murmured. "I can hardly wait..."

Zoro gave her a smirk as the waiter set the cheesecake in front of her. He was handed the check and he glanced at the bill, pulling his wallet and slipping the cash into the man's hand. "Keep the change. Thanks." he said.

The waiter gave another bow, waiting until he walked away to count the money. She then used the fork to cut a piece off and slowly nibbled it. "Mmmmmmm..."

Zoro watched the blissful expression on her face with amusement. With the side she scraped cherries onto the next morsel and cut it off. She then bit into it. "Mmmmm mmmm!"

He leaned close, unable to resist teasing her a bit. His voice was a low whisper against her ear, no one else able to hear it. "I think I'm jealous...what has you wetter? The cake or me?" he practically purred her ear.

"Y... You..." she whispered. She cut off another piece dipping it in the cherries

Then she nibbled on it."Mmmnnnnnnn..."

Her legs crossed and uncrossed. His face brushed over her neck before he pulled back, letting her savor her dessert, picking up his wine glass, and finishing it off. His eyes never left her, watching her flushed face.

"Ohhh no fair," she whined, pouting. Nami took another bite and swallowed it. Again she shifted and tried to focus on it. Zoro smirked at her admission, knowing his teasing was getting to her. Her leg brushed his every time she uncrossed her legs. Truth was he was hoping she'd hurry so he could avoid embarrassment himself as he walked out of here. The slacks he wore were rather form fitting and he took a few deep breaths to avoid pitching a tent.

Nami gasped, "I need a box!"

Zoro waved the waiter over. "Can we take this to go?" He asked, slipping what little was left of his cash in the man's hand. "As quick as possible." The man gave him a nod, returning moments later with a small to go container.

She slipped it into the box, and grabbed the other wine bottle. "Thank you!" Nami then waited for the chair to be pulled out.

"Have a wonderful evening." The waiter said, giving the couple a knowing look. He assumed they were newlyweds or something. He walked away chuckling. Zoro got to his feet, pulling her chair out, his hand finding hers.

She took his hand and then slipped the wine and to go container in her bag.

"Mnnnn that was the best, Zoro love," she whispered.

"Glad you liked it..." Zoro said, starting to lead her out of the restaurant, hand in hand. "Let's go back to the room." he said low so only she could hear.

She nodded. "Please..." Nami looked in seventh heaven.

As they walked out the man who'd greeted them, gave them a smile. "I hope you enjoyed your time here...can I bother you for an autograph?" the man asked Zoro.

Nami then said, "please give it to him Zoro love..."

Zoro chuckled, keeping his hand on Nami's, his right hand, left hand free as always to draw his swords. He grabbed the pen from the man, raising a brow at the wanted poster he saw there. The man blanched a bit. "I'm not going to turn you in...I got it from next door on my break..." The man assured him. "I'm a sword enthusiast and it's hard not to admire you..." He admitted.

Nami grinned and held his hand, looking at the poster. "Mmmm... Even better in person..." she murmured.

Zoro gave him a nod, reading the truth in the guy's eyes. He signed his name on the poster, feeling strange doing it. "thanks." He said simply as the man grinned at him. "Have a great night sir...you have a beautiful girlfriend if you don't mind me saying..."

"Just keep true to what you believe in," Nami added, and then stuck her tongue out as she pinched the fingers of her free hand together. As if she were grabbing treasure.

She then said, "thank you young man... You're a sweetie!"

She blew him a kiss.

The man blushed at Nami's words and actions, glancing down. Zoro gave him a smirk. "I know. I do..." Zoro waved, squeezing Nami's hand. "Let's get out of here."

This entire evening he'd given her was worth more than the money she lost. She nodded and returned the squeeze.

A waitress gasped as they left, "do you know who that woman was? She was that awesome cool cat burglar Nami..."

:Really?" the waiter asked, glancing at the signed wanted poster. "Her and Roronoa Zoro? Imagine that..." He muttered

She grinned. "She is so my idol!"

"If you run you might catch her..." The waiter suggested.

"What, and miss you showing me your own sword skills?" the waitress grinned, patting him on the backside.

He looked at her surprised, feeling a grin. "Ok, I'm off in an hour."

The way back to the hotel was a blur of small teasing touches and whispered words, both of them feeling a bit of the alcohol though only enough to warm them, not to even get them buzzed.

As they approached the hotel, Zoro stopped, giving Nami a lingering kiss, stoking the flames a bit more before pulling back

Nami grinned as she held his hand, on top of the world. "Ooohh ohhh who's the most handsome man?" she cooed.

She looked at him with hunger in her dark eyes.

Then she patted his ass.

The hunger in his eyes matched hers as he pulled the key from his pocket. "Room, now woman..." He said, taking her hand again and pulling her forward. "Or I swear I'll have you out here for the world to see..." He joked

"Ohh and reveal your cat burglar to the world?" She teased back.

Her hand clutched his as the moved past a man mumbling, "300000 beri to anyone who's seen this woman..."

"Considering you'd be under me...not really..." he teased. "I'd make sure you were covered." He chuckled as they approached the room. Usopp was outside his room, reading a book and Zoro barely shot him a glance.

Nami paid no attention as Zoro dragged her off.

"Have fun kids," Usopp called as he waved. He didn't even look up as he heard them giggling.

"You can cover me anytime Zoro," Nami purred.

Zoro pushed her against the door, his lips finding hers as his hand worked to unlock it, hearing it click open and push inward. He didn't give a damn if Usopp saw them. Right now all he cared about was her.

Usopp snickered as he saw this. Robin owed him 1000 beri.

"Mmmmmm..." Nami groaned into his mouth as she wrapped her leg around Zoro's hip.

He moved her from the door, closing it behind him and locking it before he refocused on her. "This dress is amazing..." He muttered against her lips, pulling her against him, flush to his body, letting her feel how hard he was. "But it's going to look so much better on the floor..."

"So will your shirt," she teased. She hooked her leg over his hip and rocked into him, grabbing at his shirt. Nami thrust her tongue into his mouth.

"You have no idea how many damn stores I had to go to...just to find one that fit..." He said, his hips rocking against hers, feeling her mouth move over his, his tongue teasing against hers

"Ohhhhh mmmm," she whimpered, hands sliding down to squeeze his ass. He had set her on fire.

He felt her hands squeeze his ass, his hips bucking against hers almost involuntarily at the motion. Damn that felt good. Nami then let go to slide her hands into the back of his pants to grip his butt. Pulling and kneading the hard muscle to encourage him.

"Mmmm..." He growled against her neck, his mouth moving against it, nipping a bit. His hands moved over her through her dress, teasing over her curves. The bag she carried sat on the floor. Nami sighed in need, nipping and sucking on his ear.

"Take it off," she whispered.

His hands moved up her back, finding the zipper of her dress and pulling it down. The silky fabric fluttered off her body with a tug and pooled at her feet on the floor, revealing the lingerie she'd chosen to wear under it. The green teddy was form fitting against her bust, matching lacy panties completing the image. He drank her in, surprised by this.

"See something you like?" she cooed. Then she tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning it.

"Something..." He agreed. He let her unbutton his shirt, opening it up before his mouth went down to her breast, finding her nipple through the fabric, teasing it.

"Oooh yes," Nami whimpered. Yanking on his shirt she pushed it off his arms. Damn she wanted him inside her, hovering over her.

He helped her drop the shirt to the floor, his mouth going to her other nipple, strained against the fabric. clearly visible and he teased it a bit, the silky fabric sheer enough for her to feel his tongue clearly

"Oh yes Zoro," she pleaded. "I need you..."

His mouth moved back up to hers, kissing her with all the fire and passion he felt. His hands were working the teddy from her body and he pulled back to pull it over her head, his hands trailing down her body to drop her panties from her, hands teasing against her.

He kicked off his shoes, guiding her hands to his belt. Eagerly Nami unbuckled it, slipping the tab open. Then she undid the button and unzipped his fly. Reaching in she grasped him and squeezed. Her mouth suckled on his tongue.

He felt his pants drop down to his ankles and kicked out of them, his hands reaching down to her ass, lifting her against him, mouth on hers.

"Oooh," she groaned. "What about the swords?"

She wrapped her legs around him, to encourage him. The sash holding the weapons was still wrapped around his waist, not that Nami minded. Zoro reached between them, Nami holding on to him around his neck. His eyes burned into hers as he un did the sash, removing the sash and swords. The sash he dropped the swords he laid carefully against the floor.

"They're ok?" she murmured as she wrapped her legs securely on him.

"For now..." He assured her, lips against hers as he moved toward the bed.

"Good," Nami murmured. He saw the relief on her face. It was clear to him she worried about them like they were part of him.

"I love them almost as much as you," she mumbled. Slowly she wriggled her hips to encourage him to enter her when he wished. Both her hands massaged his scalp and shoulders.

He lay her down on the bed, his body never breaking contact with hers, his mouth moving over her neck. He felt a thrill at her words, at her acceptance of all of him. He'd never expected that from anyone, which was just one more reason that made Nami special. His hips rocked against hers, feeling how wet she was as his hand slid between them readying himself and thrusting into her.

"Ahhhhaahhh yes!" Nami cried out as she arched her back. A blissed out look appeared on her face as she wrapped her legs around him. She felt him undo her log pose and set it carefully aside.

All the elements of their date blended together and rejuvenated her. She was her old self reborn.

"I love you," she sobbed in pleasure as she moved her hips.

There was that look again on her face, the one he'd teased her about. Her warmth around him distracted him from words though as he moved against her, his hands intertwining with hers, mouth against her skin. This was what he'd missed, the passion between them, and the comfortableness.

His eyes met hers as she gasped out those three little words. He felt it was almost pointless repeating them back at this point, she knew how he felt, and he let his lips talk for him as he caught hers in a heated kiss

Having the man she loved hovering over her was bliss. He was not a bringer of pain. The customers always demanded weird positions but never did they kiss her during the act. That alone was reserved for Zoro.

That connection of his mouth to hers she drank in, devouring him as she thrust her tongue into his was a consummate kisser. "Mmmmmmm..."

This was her man, her love. Her protector and champion. His tongue stroked against hers, surprisingly tame compared to his hips movements. His hands roamed over her body, no particular destination in mind, just savoring the feel of her skin. He felt her moan into his mouth, a sound of pleasure escaping his. Reluctantly he pulled back for air though his eyes never left hers,

Nami's eyes held only lust and passion. "My hero..." she cooed, flexing her hips. He knew this wasn't sappy but true. He had saved her from herself, brought her back. "I'm going to come!"

He could feel it. The tremors that raced through her body, her tightening around him, the look on her face. There really was nothing more gorgeous than seeing her come undone because of him. He increased his pace, pushing her over the edge, watching her response

He saw her hip with his name emblazoned on it as she screamed, "Zoro!"

It was her favorite word to cry out in the throes of passion. Her eyes unfocused and her inner walks rippled against his length. Her perfect hairdo was mussed due to him but to the swordsman she looked even more gorgeous. Breasts heaved and bounced, her scarred legs shaking.

Her responses, her clenching around him all worked to bring that burn he felt to something more, he felt himself beginning to tense over her. He wanted to hold back but realized he couldn't. He thrust a few more times before letting her carry him over the edge with her, muttering her name against her shoulder as he came.

Nami shivered and shuddered one more time, sobbing into him as she came again. His passion branded her inner recesses once more. Laying claim to her which Nami desperately needed. To belong to him again. She wrapped tightly around him, shivering, and crying in sheer joy.

He could feel himself coming down as he lay there, hear her sobs, though he realized they weren't unhappy, the opposite. He rolled them over, keeping her tightly against him, feeling the aftershocks running through her still. His hand caressed her back

Nami caressed his back and leaned her head into his chest. "Is this a dream? Cause I don't want to wake if it is."

The navigator didn't want him to break their intimate connection. He chuckled. "Same..." He agreed. "Pretty sure it's real though. Never had a dream that intense."

"Nor have I," Nami giggled, smiling like an idiot up at him. "I'm a sap to say this but you just made my dreams come true." Yet she quickly said, "except mapping the world." It was vital for him to know her dream was still very much alive like his.

"You'll do that...don't worry. You won't stop until you do...and I'll be with you for it." He told her, seriously.

"And I'll be there when you become the world's best swordsman." Nami promised.

"Damn right you will..." Zoro told her, his mouth quirking a bit. She grinned at him. At this point she was broke, with hardly a beri to her name but she was happy. Zoro also realized she was perfectly fine with him leading their sexual dance.

He chuckled, seeing her grin, happy to see it. That was the Nami he knew. She was comfortable, happy and it meant the world to him.

"You brought me back, swordsman,' she announced. "And I wish I could eat tangerines... But we will tomorrow."

"Might have something that you enjoy then. Don't want to get up though." Zoro told her. "Don't hit me but I stole one from one of your trees...

"Well stay here,' Nami said. She held him to her. "A bit longer. I haven't had your sword in my sheath for a long time."

He chuckled a bit before a thought occurred to him. He didn't want to break the mood, so he kept his tone light, teasing, his hand moving across her back in a soothing way, letting her know he accepted anything she said. "We gotten the birth control thing sorted out or did I just get us in trouble again?" He asked.

"Nope. I was and still am on a powerful shot..." She said. "They gave it to all of us. Prevents our cycle for a full year." Caressing his chest she added, "and I just had that shot for the second time..."

Zoro gave her a nod. "So you're good for a year?" He asked

"Mmmm hmm..." she confirmed.

"Good...We'll figure out what to do after that..." He said, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

She nodded to him, and then relaxed into his embrace. Stretched out on top of him, she slowly dozed.

Zoro's hand went to her face, touching her cheek, thrilled she was back in his arms. It seemed so surreal. Just a day ago it'd seemed like just a dream. Relaxing under her, he felt himself begin to doze off as well, the love of his life in his arms


End file.
